


Things yet Undone

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Ghost Glenn AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Soft Dimilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: “Tch, yeah right.” Glenn was very aware of how much the two pined for each other, long before either of them could understand such emotions. Two decades later, and still neither of them have done anything to remedy the situation. “I can’t believe this. To think that all these years, and it’s still like this. I should’ve known better.”It was frustrating how they seemed to deny their own happiness even when it was right in front of them, begging to be taken.The king and his right hand were such oblivious fools.--In which Glenn lingers as a ghost. With nothing much to do, his favorite form of entertainment now consisted of his brother and the king fumbling with their mutual affections.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101
Collections: Dimilix Big Bang





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my monstrous bb fic which was supposed to just be 25k but actually ended ~33k words. I hope you all enjoy this. This fic is not too heavy and I hope it lifts your spirits!
> 
> The lovely art in this fic were made by [ dahlia ](https://twitter.com/hwangdahlia) and [ blu ](https://twitter.com/aapplebluee). They're just so amazing! They have such beautiful art and I hope you guys also check out their pages!
> 
> Also special thanks to my beta, [ em](https://twitter.com/kazuya_ebooks), for helping me wrangle the words in this fic. I am so thankful for your help! I really learned a lot from you, and I can improve my writing because of you. And also to my friend, [ Roa ](https://twitter.com/cROAissant) who has been cheering me on this whole time. I hope you guys check out her upcoming Photographer AU for the AU Bang as well!

Something regrettable had fallen over his son.

His Royal Majesty, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, had just arrived from Gautier, drenched in mud and grime, the Royal blue of his cloak now a dull shade smeared with wet dust and dirty rain.

The winds had pushed him back, accompanied by a heavy downpour, slowing down his trusted steed. The heavens themselves seemed to challenge the king himself, forcing him to tear through the storm, heedless of the urgency of his return.

The gates to the castle opened with a loud creak, metal clanging as the guardsmen lowered the bridge. Lambert urged his mount to the stables, snapping the lead to prompt his mount to move in haste. The servants parted to the side, making way for their king. As he disembarked from his steed, he handed the lead to the captain of the guard, movements quick and sharp.

A dark expression painted his features as he marched his way towards the prince’s chambers.

Lambert’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, a feeling of dread hung over his shoulders as he slammed the doors open, his eyes immediately searching the room for his child.

And there he was: wailing loudly in his cradle, sad blue eyes filled with tears. His hands reached up above him, as though begging to be consoled.

Gustave had written to him that ever since his last letter Dimitri had become completely inconsolable, often crying himself to sleep, effectively tiring himself out as he cried throughout the day.

Dimitri had been like this for three days.

Needless to say, Lambert was beyond worried.

The nursemaids and castle physicians had explained to him that there was nothing wrong with Dimitri

He simply would not cease crying.

Such a situation was puzzling. Almost a year old, Dimitri was hardly a fussy child, often sleeping through the day if he wasn’t being fed. Rarely would Dimitri wail. If he did, it would often be because he was truly sick.

But such a thing wasn’t the case.

Lambert leaned over his son’s cradle, reaching over to lift his son into his arms. Lambert’s touch seemed to calm the crying prince somewhat, his cries softening into small whimpers as he entered his son’s gaze.

Lambert felt his heart break as he studied his son’s face.

Even in Lambert’s arms, Dimitri still stretched his arms above him, his watery eyes elsewhere as though he were trying to reach for something behind him.

Confused, Lambert turned around, finding nothing but the stone wall of his son’s room.

Returning his attention to Dimitri, he tried rocking him in his arms, brushing away his son’s tears.

“Dimitri, I’m here.” Lambert spoke softly, worry etched on his face as he struggled to understand what has gotten into his son.

Dimitri continued to whimper in his hold, his attention still elsewhere.

Lambert leaned his forehead against his son’s. At times like this, Madeleine always seemed to know what to do. Madeleine would sing to their son, and softly wipe his tears away. Even though she wasn’t able to stay with him, Lambert knew that she would have known what to do.

Now, he was alone, and at a loss.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Lady Cornelia Arnim, one of his most trusted mages

“Your Majesty.” She made a deep curtsy, her face grim.

“Lady Arnim, what brings you here?” Lambert asked, shifting Dimitri in his arms.

“I may have figured out what could be plaguing our dear prince.” She spoke carefully, as she held onto her tome tightly.

“Please.” Lambert looked over his son. It was clear that Dimitri was getting tired, and still he fussed.

“It seems that some dark magic has taken hold of the prince.” Lady Arnim explained, fingers tracing over her tome as she mulled over the prince’s situation.

“Dark magic?” The words filled Lambert with dread and fury. Who would dare touch his son?

“Yes. It seems very likely.” There was tension in the air as Lady Arnim spoke.

“Can it be undone?” Lambert asked, eager to take away the magic plaguing his son.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty but even I can’t undo such a curse.” Lady Arnim gazed over the crown prince with an apologetic look her face.

“A curse?” His hands tightened around his son, brows furrowing in agitation. He would order a search immediately following this discussion, as well as tighten security. Whoever did this to his son would _pay_.

“Yes, sire. Although it is not within my power to break the spell, I was able to determine its nature” Lady Arnim’s voice remained calm, measured.

“Please, continue,” Lambert said, hoping for good news

“The crown prince is seeing things—or rather,” Lady Arnim said, “he is seeing souls.”

“Souls?” Lambert’s eyes widened, trying to wrap his mind around the mage’s explanation.

“Yes, souls of those who linger.” A sad smile graced her features as she hovered her hand over the prince’s forehead, a soft light emanating from her palm. “He sees her, and wants her to take him into her arms.”

“You mean—” His heart clenched at the thought of her. “Goddess, Madeleine…”

“Yes, sire. His Highness just misses her touch.”

Lambert could feel tears gather at the corner of his eyes.

It was _her_ all along.

 _‘Thank the Goddess.’_ Lambert softly caressed his son’s cheek; a whimper escaped the young prince’s lips at the contact. Gazing at Dimitri’s face, his soft blue eyes reminded him so much of her. To think that she still lingered in the castle—it pained him just to imagine it.

It was one thing that Madeleine had remained even after her demise. That his child was now cursed with seeing the souls of those who wander with regret, it was cruel.

Old tales would tell them that these souls would wander until they’ve finally found the light. Often, it would take years for them to do so. Legends said that their cold souls lingering on the earth were the reason why Faerghus had become so frigid, winters biting at everyone’s skin as if souls were clawing their way to search for the light.

As Dimitri grew older, Lambert knew he would eventually learn to live with it. His son was strong. But the idea that his dear son would have to bear with the pain of seeing the ghosts of those whom he treasured, and eventually going through the pain of losing them all over again, it was disheartening.

Lambert had no choice but to prepare Dimitri for such things.

He took a deep breath as he readied himself.

It will be painful, but it was for Dimitri’s sake.

He must urge her to finally say her goodbye.

“Father, I wanted to ask you something.” Dimitri sat comfortably in front of his father on his horse. Dimitri had grown quite quickly. Although he was only seven years in age, Lambert could tell that his son would grow even bigger, and maybe even stronger than him.

His father had taken him out on a ride in the fields near Fhirdiad. It was routine for them, a special time to bond with each other as father and son.

“What is it, Dimitri?” Lambert smiled as looked down at his son. “Is there something troubling you?”

Dimitri wore a small frown on his face as he looked up.

“The maids say I’m cursed.” Dimitri spoke softly, almost unsure of whether to tell his father of his problems. “That me seeing _them_ was because I made the goddess angry.”

Anyone trusted by the king knew of Dimitri’s condition: Rodrigue, Gustave along with Dimitri’s friends. But knowing that such rumors were running rampant, Lambert would make a point to put an end to such unsavory things.

For now, his son needed his assurance. He could deal with the rumors at a later time.

“My son, that is only an old wives’ tale. You are not cursed.” Lambert patted the top of his son’s head.

“But, I can see them. Isn’t that bad?” Dimitri asked, distress evident in his tone.

“Dimitri, it is only a curse if you treat it as one.” Lambert explained. “Yes, it is unusual that you can see them, but that only means you still have time to properly say goodbye or perhaps even help them move on from their regrets. You wouldn’t mind helping them, right, Dimitri?”

“No, I would always help them!” Dimitri exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

“That’s my boy.”

Little did Lambert know that his son’s compassion would be burden as much as boon, when it came to his curse.

* * *

Years later, Dimitri would wake up to the familiar blue of his bed’s canopy, confused and dizzy.

There was something _off_.

He was home.

He should feel calm, fine, _collected_ , but he wasn’t.

Instead, he felt pins and needles simmering beneath his skin, his muscles tense with some sort of vague agitation, and his body battered with pain that he could not explain.

It hurt to even breathe.

“Dimitri!” Two familiar voices exclaimed.

Soon, Felix came into his view, tears running down his face as he held onto Dimitri’s hand. Meanwhile, at the foot of his bed stood Glenn, whose shoulders slumped with relief, blue eyes studying him as he looked on with worry.

It seemed to be early afternoon, sunlight bathing his room in glowing yellow hues. Dimitri studied his room, finding everything untouched, remaining the way they were when he last left.

Nothing seemed to be out of place.

And yet, something was _off_.

“You’re okay…you’re okay.” Felix smiled as he wiped his face with the edge of his sleeve, staining it with tears. He clasped Dimitri’s hand tightly, pressing the back of Dimitri’s palm against his forehead. “I’m so happy you’re awake, Dima.”

“Felix… what happened?” Dimitri brought a hand against his head. Dimitri flinched in surprise as his hand met the soft cloth of a bandage. “What happened to me?”

Why was he covered in bandages?

Was he injured?

What happened?

Everything seemed to spin as he tried to sit up, his vision darkening dangerously at the edges. Even Felix’s words seemed to blend into each other, coming out in muffled nonsense as Dimitri struggled to collect himself.

“Dima!” Felix said in panic as his best friend fell flat on his back once again. “Are you alright? Do you need my help?”

“Dimitri, don’t push yourself.” Glenn spoke softly, one hand raised as if to help Dimitri up again. “You’ve been through a lot. You still need to rest up.”

Dimitri tried to focus his attention on his friends. However, the dizziness was too much. He could only watch as Felix and Glenn spoke, not understanding the words that fell from their lips. Even Glenn’s face started to blur as the dizziness continued to plague him, and nausea began to overtake him.

“F-felix? Please, speak slowly. I’m sorry—I just can’t keep up.” Dimitri spoke hoarsely as he propped himself up, his dizziness beginning to ebb. Now, Dimitri could clearly make out Felix’s face—flushed red and streaked with tears, amber eyes glistening with worry. Glenn was in a similar position, though his tears remained unshed, resting lightly over his lashes.

It was his steel blue eyes that gave Dimitri a jolt, his memory starting to return to him.

With it, a sense of dread pooled in his belly, tying his stomach into knots as he waited with bated breath for something he had yet to know.

“It is a difficult thing to explain, Dimitri.” Glenn said as he sat at the foot of Dimitri’s bed. “I am not sure you’re even ready to hear it. But—”

Glenn shook his head as he shifted his attention to his younger brother, his expression filled with immense sorrow.

“But it’s best you understand the situation sooner than later. Felix… I don’t even know how Felix managed to handle it, even staying at your bedside until you woke up. But it is something that’s very painful, Dimitri.”

Dimitri heard Felixtake a deep steadying breath, tears teeming at the edge of his eyes. Dimitri shifted his attention to Felix, unease steadily growing inside him.

“Felix?” Dimitri softly prompted him to continue.

“Y-you were asleep for a week. I thought—we all thought that you would never wake up.” He said, voice tight. “But you’re awake now! I was so worried you would—”

Felix broke off his sentence with a sob.

Glenn immediately moved to Felix’s side, clasping his hand tightly over Felix’s shoulder in consolation.

Dimitri was injured—But how? Did he fall off his horse? Was it such a bad fall that it rendered him unconscious?

 _‘No, it cannot be so simple,_ ’ Dimitri thought.

“Felix…”Dimitri quickly took hold of his best friend’s hand, trying to console his friend as he continued to cry. “I am all right now, I think? Though my body aches, I am here.”

“You are, I know, but—” Felix had let go of Dimitri’s hand, his expression crestfallen. Dimitri could see the way Felix’s lips wobbled as he tried to speak.

“But…?” Tightness seized his chest as he waited for Felix’s answer.

“You’re here, but Glenn—” Fat tears ran down Felix’s face. “Glenn didn’t—”

“Glenn?” Was there something the matter with Glenn? Dimitri glanced at the man in question., He seemed fine, or at least in a better state than Dimitri himself was. Wearing his usual attire, he looked relatively unscathed—not a scratch or tear on him.

He was well.

And yet something was amiss.

‘ _There is something more…is there?_ ’ Dimitri thought, the dread reminding him of what was yet unsaid.

With a heavy gulp, Felix spoke.

“Glenn’s gone.” Felix had an empty look in his eyes, melancholy dripping from his words.

Dimitri frowned , confused.

“But, Felix… Glenn is right there.” Did Felix not notice Glenn? After all, he stood right beside him, touching his shoulder, even. It was not possible that Felix didn’t notice his own brother, the very man he looked up to ever since he was little.

How could Glenn be gone when he was with them at this very moment?

Glenn slowly removed his hand over Felix’s shoulder, his expression grim as he avoided Dimitri’s gaze. His lips were pursed as if he was stopping himself from even breathing a word.

Slowly, Dimitri’s memories returned in earnest, accompanied by a searing headache splitting his head.

They were on their way to Duscur for the Harvest Festival. He remembered boarding the carriage along with his stepmother and father, the road stretching in front of them

But.

_But._

Dimitri tried to remember further but his mind was blank.

What had happened on their journey?

He looked at Glenn, trying to make sense of it. “He’s right here…” he said, softly, hardly realizing he spoke aloud.

Felix sobbed, “No, he’s not, Dimitri!” He leaned his head against Dimitri’s chest, shoulders shaking as he cried.

“But—I don’t understand...” Dimitri saw Glenn flinch. “He’s right here.”

“No, he’s gone!” Felix wailed, insistent. despite how much the words clearly hurt him to say.. “H-he’s not coming back…”

“Felix…” Clutching Dimitri’s shirt tightly, Felix continued to cry. All Dimitri could do was wrap his arms tightly around him, hoping to ease the sorrow in his friend’s heart, though he still did not understand it.

“Dimitri…” Glenn looked at him, eyes teeming with heartache. “Felix is telling the truth.”

If Felix was telling the truth, then why could he still see Glenn?

His stomach dropped.

He could see Glenn, even as Felix mourned him

It could only mean—

“B-but how? You’re here, Glenn! I-it can’t be true…it just can’t!” Dimitri protested, struggling to piece together the truth. Tears gathered in his eyes as the reality of the situation began to sink in. “You’re not… you’re not…”

Hearing his friend’s words, Felix buried his face further into Dimitri’s chest, weeping as he pleaded for Dimitri to stop, pleading his mind to come back home.

However, Dimitri continued to call out to Glenn in vain, unaware of the immense pain his words inflicted on Felix.

“Dimitri, you must remember.” Glenn pleaded with him, moving to Dimitri’s side to place his hand to rest on his shoulder. Dimitri could only feel coldness emanating from his touch—no weight, and no warmth. A sharp shiver ran down his spine. “For Felix’s sake, _please.”_

Before Dimitri could speak, several knocks at Dimitri’s door caught their attention.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the royal family’s trusted mage, followed by her entourage carrying an array of vials on their trays.

“Your Highness, I am glad to see that you are finally awake.” Lady Cornelia greeted, her tone light. Her entourage bowed deeply before Dimitri before filing into a line by his bedside.

From the corner of his eye, Dimitri saw Glenn tense, sharp eyes scrutinizing Cornelia as she made her way to Dimitri’s bedside. Glenn had always been suspicious of Cornelia. Dimitri failed to understand why. She had done much for Faerghus, hadn’t she? What reason was there to mistrust her?

“Good day, Lady Arnim.” Dimitri greeted. Felix slowly moved to the side as he bowed deeply to Cornelia, sniffling quietly as he tried to compose himself.

“I heard of your injury, so I dropped by to give you something that can ease the pain.” Cornelia gestured to one of her maids to present Dimitri the vial on her tray. “Drinking this will help ease your mind. I thought that you may be quite nauseous, to say the least. It’s to be expected after being asleep for so long. Why don’t you take a sip?”

“I thank you.” Dimitri took hold of the vial opening it slowly with a pop. When Dimitri drank the concoction to the last drop, a sense of relief washed over him.

“Feeling better now, your Highness?” Cornelia asked, an easy smile painting itself on her face.

“Yes, thank you very much for that Lady Arnim.” Dimitri felt lighter, well-rested even though his body ached just a few minutes ago.

“I must give you fair warning, though: there may be some slight side effects, but they will only last for a moment. It’s nothing you can’t handle.” Cornelia smiled. “I shall take my leave then, your Highness. I have urgent matters to attend to.” Cornelia turned around as she headed for the door. “I pray for your speedy recovery, Your Highness. I wish you a good day.”

“Farewell, Lady Arnim.” Dimitri nodded.

Cornelia’s maids followed her lead, closing the doors with a soft click, the footsteps outside his room muting into silence.

As soon as Cornelia left, Felix returned to his bedside, eyes puffy and nose flushed.

“Are you really feeling better, Dimitri?” Felix took his hand in his once again.

“I think so. I—“

Suddenly, images started to pour into his mind. Fiery red, blood-curdling screams and shouts, the distressed look upon his father’s face, Glenn’s hand guiding him away from the flames, and the telltale screams that followed right after. All the pain and suffering stabbed him right through his chest as tears started to trail down his face. His body ached all over, as if reliving the tragedy once again, searing the pain into his memory, never to be forgotten.

It was true.

Glenn was gone.

And it was the ugliest truth that Dimitri had ever realized. Dimitri started to shake, all at once afraid of the implications of the images coursing through his mind. He looked at Glenn, millions of apologies escaping his lips. Tears streamed down his face as he met his gaze.

“Glenn, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

It was late at night when Dimitri finally calmed down.

The castle physician had examined him the whole afternoon, Felix having been shooed off so as to not disturb the physician as he went about his examination.

Thankfully, Dimitri was cleared. Although his body was now littered with scars, Dimitri, for the most part, was fine.

The same, however, could not be said regarding his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Dimitri could not stop himself from reliving what had happened, images immediately flashing in his mind each time he did so. His skin would feel hot: pinprick flashes of heat across his skin, as if flames licked at his body just as they did in Duscur. His scars seemed to throb each time he tried to shove aside the memories that filled his head. He clenched his fists unconsciously, as if he was getting ready to fight back. Sometimes he would even hear whispers, echoes of those who suffered during that fateful day—urging him to unleash his anger.

Part of Dimitri sorely wanted to.

However, he had yet to come to terms with such feelings. Even now, he struggled to fathom the depth of his own misery, confusing the pain for those he lost as his own.

Dimitri did not know where to begin.

“Don’t push yourself.” Glenn reminded him, his presence grounding him before his thoughts spiraled out of control.

Only the two of them remained in his room.

Felix had long since retired to his own quarters, albeit only after reassuring himself that Dimitri would steadily recover.

Meanwhile, Glenn stood at his bedside, stalwart as ever—Dimitri’s loyal knight.

The room was silent, save for the crackling of the fireplace every now and then. Neither Dimitri nor Glenn had spoken a word since Felix left for bed. Even when Felix was around, Glenn had been silent. Dimitri could only look at him, studying his friend as Felix fretted over him.

“Glenn?” Dimitri softly called out.

“Yes, Dimitri?” Glenn’s voice was quiet, almost as if he were holding back; his frown, though, betrayed his worry.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Dimitri had to make sure.

“What is it?” Glenn looked at him with curiosity.

“Is it okay for me to tell Felix and Rodrigue about you? Tell them that you’re still here?” In truth, Dimitri had wanted to tell Felix as soon as he realized, wanting to comfort his friend by letting him know of his older brother’s presence. But he was so shocked that, in that moment, he couldn’t muster anything other than apologies.

“Hmm…” Glenn considered, sitting beside Dimitri as he did. “I would rather you didn’t.”

“But why? Felix and Rodrigue—surely they would want to know…” Dimitri furrowed his brows, confusion evident in his expression.

“I would rather spare at least one of you the pain of losing me twice.” Dimitri felt his heart clench at the thought. If he told Felix about this, would Dimitri be able to stomach his reaction? To put such a burden on his still healing heart— could Dimitri do it?

A part of Dimitri wanted to see Felix smile brightly once again. Even with his confused state of mind, the bags underneath Felix’s eyes were not difficult to miss. Their usual brightness, Dimitri noticed, was dulled from sorrow and grief. He could imagine that Rodrigue was very much the same, if not even more rattled given the sudden responsibility thrust upon him, coupled with losing his dear eldest son. He wondered whether telling them about Glenn could lift up their spirits.

Surely, the fact that Glenn was not truly gone yet would lighten their spirits. Maybe knowing they still had time with him, maybe Felix could tell Glenn everything that he—

“Dimitri.” Glenn leveled him with a serious look. “Please. Not a word. Not even to my father.”

Dimitri pondered over Glenn’s words. He could see where Glenn was coming from, but guilt pooled in his chest as he thought of keeping Glenn’s circumstances a secret from the people who loved him most.

As much as Dimitri would want to tell Felix and Rodrigue with all his heart that Glenn was still present, such a thing was not for him to decide.

He had no right to—not after being the cause of Glenn’s passing in the first place. Whether Glenn wanted his presence to be known was his choice. Dimitri had no right to question that.

“I see,” Dimitri said softly.

“Don’t get me wrong. I would give anything to have the chance to talk to them again,” Glenn explained, staring forlornly out of Dimitri’s window. “But my time is already up, and I think they’ve already accepted that. It’s something you must accept as well, Dimitri. Painful as it is, I will leave eventually. It’s only a matter of when.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Dimitri could not help but feel uneasy with his request.

“I am,” Glenn said. “They have enough on their plates as it is. I’d rather ease their burden than have them wallow with me.” Glenn spoke as though he had given this a lot of thought; Dimitri could not contest his decision any further.

“Alright. You have my word.” Dimitri spoke, placing a hand over his heart in promise.

“Thank you, Dimitri.” Glenn smiled, his eyes filled with sympathy. “You know, a part of me almost wished I didn’t stay by your side until you woke. Maybe that way, you would not experience losing me again in the future. But, then, I’d rather see you alive for myself. Selfish as it is.”

“Honestly, I would not have known how to handle all of this if you had not stayed as you did. You have my gratitude.” Dimitri’s words teemed with sincerity. “I owe you so much, Glenn, I—” Dimitri’s hands clenched the end of his bedspread. “I must apologize. If it wasn’t for me, you would still be alive.”

He felt his eyes well up with tears.“You’re stuck in between because of me. You’re unable to touch, and feel things for yourself. You can not even feel the winter breeze you loved so much. You…you can’t speak to your own brother, let alone your father. You could’ve gone home with me, but had I—“

“No, Dimitri. None of us had the power to stop it from happening.” Glenn patted the top of Dimitri’s head. “It’s not your fault. And neither is the fact that I’m still here. That’s on me.”

“Still. The reason you’re still here is because you still have regrets. Had I done better while you were alive, you wouldn’t have ended up like this.” Dimitri stared at the palm of his hands, frustrated. Maybe if he had been strong enough to protect himself, Glenn would not have traded his life for his safety.

“Stop it, Dimitri. I’ll hear none of that. It was out of our hands.” Glenn’s words were sharp. “The only ones to blame are the ones who orchestrated the damned thing. Don’t fool yourself into thinking that my blood is on your hands when it obviously wasn’t.”

Though Glenn’s words held some truth to them, it was undeniable that Dimitri had been the proximate cause for his demise, Dimitri’s weakness serving as the catalyst for his end.

With resolve, Dimitri spoke: “Even so… I promise—no, I swear that I will help you in any way I can.” After all, it was the least Dimitri could do after everything Glenn had sacrificed.

“That’s more than enough for me, Dimitri.” Glenn smiled warmly. “Just don’t overdo it. You have your own duties to fulfill. It would do you well to remember that.”

“Of course.” Dimitri could only hope that he could help him find a way to move on from endlessly wandering. Glenn deserved better.

* * *

_Present day, 1189, Fhirdiad_

“Dimitri.” Felix stood before Dimitri’s desk, scowl ever present on his face, arms folded across his chest.

By now, Glenn had become familiar with the way Felix carried himself since his passing. No longer was he the small child who clung desperately to his tunic. His younger brother was now a man who hid his emotions beneath a biting front, using cutting words to mask the way his heart throbbed in his chest.

For a considerable amount of time, Felix had been incredibly harsh, unafraid of lashing out whenever he deemed fit. But thankfully he had only grown softer around the edges as time passed by. If Glenn had a chance to peer into the future all those years ago, Felix was almost unrecognizable, a far cry from the sweet boy who wore his heart on sleeve.

Glenn would have never imagined Felix to become what he is today.

The same could be said for the prince.

Glenn had been worried for him, even before he managed to escape his execution years ago. Though Dimitri would acknowledge his presence, soon he started to confuse his words with the lies his mind needlessly created, complicating their conversations into a muddled mess. Though it was manageable at first, to Glenn’s dismay, it had worsened over time.

After Garreg Mach’s fall, Dimitri would speak only to his ghosts, ignore his input entirely. He chose to listen to only the words he wished to hear, the voices drowning out Glenn’s calls.

Had Glenn had the power to leave the castle and search for him, he would without a second thought.

It was unfortunate to say the least.

Thankfully, ever since his return to Fhirdiad, Dimitri has been recovering slowly but surely.

Glenn couldn’t deny the immense pride he felt after seeing the two grow into fine men, wiser and stronger. To him, no matter how much they had changed, a large part of them remained the same.

Specifically, the two remained utterly inseparable. Even during their falling out, they were still somehow attached at the hip, seeking one another unconsciously.

Without fail, Felix would visit Dimitri’s study to help him in his work, insisting that he needed to make sure Dimitri would not do anything drastic, even though Felix secretly believed in Dimitri’s decisions the most. It was wholly unnecessary. Felix had his own duties to deal with on top of advising the king. And yet, Felix would bring over his work to Dimitri’s study, working as he scrutinized almost every decision Dimitri made.

It was a funny sight for Glenn.

If anything, they looked like two children working together on their homework, not a king and his right hand man.

The same can be said even now, with Felix impatiently tapping his foot on the carpeted floor as he waited for Dimitri’s attention.

“Felix. Was there something you needed to discuss with me?” Dimitri asked as he perused another letter on his desk.

“You know exactly why I’m here.” Felix grumbled. As quick as Felix would cry when they were children, his temper now was the same.

“Did you wish to talk about rearranging the designated trade routes?” Dimitri questioned. Glenn could recall Felix and Dimitri’s earlier debates on the subject, though he thought they’d ended on a good note.

“No, of course not,” Felix shook his head. “I already told you what I thought about that. Why did you agree to Sylvain’s proposal? Why agree when you know we’re still recovering from the war?”

“We have more than enough funds for it, Felix.” Dimitri said.

“Funds that can be used for something more productive.” Felix countered.

“I thought we’d gone over this earlier in the council chambers.” Dimitri shook his head in dismay. “I have already signed the necessary documents, Felix.”

“I can’t believe this. You’re the _king_. You are under no obligation to accept it.” Felix paced around Dimitri’s study, irritation evident on his face.

“If funds are your only issue, there’s no need to badger on the issue once more when we have already enough gold in the treasury.” Dimitri was not one who backed down from a fight. “If you have a problem with anything else concerning the celebration, please enlighten me.”

“ _What?_ No, I have no other qualms about it.” Felix turned away from Dimitri, hiding his face from his view. “It’s just unnecessary.”

Glenn couldn’t help but smirk from his spot in the corner of the room. “ _‘Unnecessary_ , _’_ right.” He knew better.

Usually, Glenn resolved to keep quiet whenever Felix was around, to prevent Dimitri from accidentally answering to him. Times like this, Glenn couldn’t help himself from teasing his brother, even though only Dimitri would hear.

His younger brother had always been so obvious.

Earlier in the council chambers, before Sylvain had gleefully suggested the event in question, the council had expressed concern about the existence of an heir to the throne, badgering Dimitri as to when he would marry. They’d even offered their own daughters up for the position, bargaining their children in the hopes of getting a taste of power.

It was abhorrent.

Dimitri, of course, had vehemently reiterated that his priorities lied in restoring Fódlan, not continuing the royal bloodline. And, of course, the council disagreed, pushing the issue until the noise in the council chamber became overwhelming. Felix and Dimitri’s commands for silence fell on deaf ears.

Luckily, Sylvain loudly said his suggestion, garnering the attention of the other council members.

 _“I offer you all a simple solution.”_ Sylvain said _. “The anniversary of the founding of the kingdom is nearly upon us. Why not have kingdom-wide festivities for this year? And maybe during these festivities, His Majesty can start the process of securing a bride there?”_

Glenn swore he’d seen a vein pop on Felix’s forehead. Before Felix could shoot down Sylvain’s proposal, Dimitri nodded his assent, recognizing that Sylvain was helping him temporarily stop the marriage proposals.

 _“That’s a fine idea, Margave Gautier. Shall we look into our funds to determine whether such festivities are feasible?”_ Dimitri’s eyes told Sylvain his thanks. Sylvain gave Dimitri a wink in return.

Felix had been fuming ever since.

They had talked about a celebration here and there. Dimitri was quite delighted at the prospect of it, having the opportunity to connect with his people and offer more relief during the celebration.

On the surface, it looked just like any suggestion.

But Glenn could tell just exactly what Sylvain was up to.

Felix did too, if his piercing glare at Sylvain had anything to say. Sylvain only smirked as he saw Felix’s expression. Sylvain was sly, and Glenn had to hand it to him: he had become a master in his craft.

However, Dimitri’s immediate assent to the idea had caused a bit of a misunderstanding between the king and his right hand.

Glenn knew that Felix may have taken it as Dimitri’s disinterest, thinking that Dimitri did not return his _affections_.

His brother had much to learn.

“If that’s all you have to say, then I guess this discussion is finished,” Dimitri said, a small frown painted on his face. “Felix, it has been far too long since we’ve allowed the people to breathe, so to speak. The least we can do is ease their spirits. And besides, I am certain that the people have been looking forward to the festivities. It’s a good opportunity for everyone to build good spirits and enjoy a few days of rest.”

“Fine,” Felix said, relenting with a sigh. “But you better have a contingency plan since you’re spending funds on merriment.”

Before Dimitri could even speak, Felix turned away sharply as he made his way out of the room.

But Glenn could tell Felix was embarrassed, unsure of how to actually broach the topic since he himself did not understand the depth of his feelings for his childhood friend. The red tips of his ears were a giveaway.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Glenn let out an amused chuckle.

“Glenn, do you truly find it so amusing?” Dimitri shook his head.

“Well, how could I not? I guess even being attached at the hip for years was not enough.” Glenn had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You know, you don’t have to hover over me. I am not in dire need of company.” Dimitri sighed.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dimitri. I do leave your side at times, after all. There are others who also enjoy my company. You just don’t realize it since you’re so busy _debating_ with Felix.” Glenn pointed out, watching as a soft blush paint itself over Dimitri’s cheeks.

“That’s—well—” Dimitri stumbled over his words.

“Still have no plan on telling him the truth?” Glenn nonchalantly sat on Dimitri’s desk, his body going through the stacks of papers on the desk.

“Now’s not the time. And it’s complicated, to say the least.” Dimitri explained, blush steadily deepening to a deeper shade of red.

“Typical.” Glenn commented. Glenn thought it was to be expected. After all, how does one tell Felix Hugo Fraldarius that he had drunkenly pressed his lips against the king’s? Needless to say, that one night was enough for Dimitri to realize the depth of his affections for Felix.

This was six moons ago. And yet Dimitri had not progressed.

“Felix does not need to know of such a thing. I am quite content even if my feelings are not reciprocated, Glenn. There’s no need for concern.” Dimitri tried to wave the topic off.

“Tch, yeah right.” Glenn was very aware of how much the two pined for each other, long before either of them could understand such emotions. Two decades later, and still neither of them have done anything to remedy the situation. “I can’t believe this. To think that all these years, and it’s still like this. I should’ve known better.”

It was frustrating how they seemed to deny their own happiness even when it was right in front of them, begging to be taken.

The king and his right hand could both be such oblivious fools.

“Huh? What do you mean, Glenn?” Dimitri asked.

With a frustrated sigh, Glenn spoke: “That’s for me to know, and for you to figure out. If you paid enough attention, you wouldn’t be asking me this.” Not like exposing Felix’s feelings would help Dimitri. If anything, Dimitri would argue that Felix’s growing softness was only a result of their old friendship rekindling, insisting that Felix harbored no such feelings for him.

“Glenn, please.” Dimitri had a distressed look on his face.

“It’s simple, Dimitri. And I guarantee you my help is not necessary.” Glenn spoke firmly.

“If you say so…” Thankfully, Dimitri left it at that.

A companionable silence filled the room for a while.

After years of staying by Dimitri’s side, Glenn had become used to just being around Dimitri, not particularly doing anything. Not like he had anything better to do than talk to him.

“Glenn?” Dimitri spoke up, breaking the silence. “It has been thirteen years already, hasn’t it?”

Glenn knew exactly what Dimitri was referring to.

“It has. It feels like it has been forever since that day.” Glenn’s tone was somber as he gazed at the sky through the window.

“Glenn…” Dimitri started. “I’m sorry… It has been years since I promised you that I would help, and yet you’re still here. If I had found a way to help you leave, you wouldn’t—“

“That’s enough, Dimitri. I don’t need your pity,” Glenn said, words harsh though he meant no harm in it. However, he couldn’t deny that he was tired. What mattered most now was that he had the opportunity to see how things would go, painful as it may be. Glenn was stronger than Dimitri gave him credit for. Though Dimitri towered over him now with his giant frame, Glenn stood tall, even perpetually stuck as seventeen.

“My apologies,” Dimitri said, “I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. Though, I still must apologize for not being much help.”

“I’ll say it again. There’s no need for apologies. How to go to the other side is my problem, not yours—got it?” Glenn admittedly still hadn’t figured out what was keeping him around. It was a decade old conundrum. He thought he would have left when Dimitri ascended the throne. But he still remained, stalwart as ever in the world of the living.

“I…yes, of course. Though if you need my assistance, I’m always free.” Dimitri offered him a smile.

“You have a kingdom to run. I’m the least of your problems, Dimitri.” Glenn reminded him.

“Still, I want to repay my debt.” Dimitri insisted.

“What debt? I absolved you of your debt years ago. Even before you said you owed me anything for that matter.” Glenn crossed his arms as he leveled Dimitri with a look.

“But—”

“Stop it.” Glenn chided. “You talking to me is already more than enough. You don’t have to bend over backwards for someone who is only half here.”

For a moment, Dimitri didn’t respond. “Very well. Still, my offer stands.” _‘Persistent as always.'_ Glenn could only heave a sigh. Admittedly, Glenn couldn’t deny that he felt warmed by Dimitri’s concern. That was one thing that hadn’t changed in the young king. Although it was a trait that Glenn was happy to still see, it pained him to know that Dimitri still bore some guilt over his demise. Glenn knew it was probably one of the few things that Dimitri couldn’t let go. Such feelings were not so easily erased; that was something Glenn was very much aware of.

Still, it wouldn’t stop him from reminding Dimitri of his absolution from any sin against him.

Glenn could only chuckle at the situation.

It was as if Dimitri had two advisors instead of one— two decades later and he is still serving his king. Had it been anyone else, he would’ve left their side years ago. But here he was, ever the stalwart knight.

His father must be proud.

“That’s all I need to hear, Dimitri.”


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st day of the celebration of the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus

_19th day of the Red Wolf Moon_

_1st day of the celebration of the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus_

It was a warm spring night.

Everyone had gathered at the professor’s behest, all equally excited to see each other after being so busy with their respective duties in the kingdom.

They all sat in the monastery’s dining hall, the atmosphere incredibly similar to when they were students, with Sylvain teasing Ingrid (who had taken to stealing his food in retaliation), Dedue and Ashe talking animatedly about the Duscur delicacies that Dedue had brought with him, Annette and Mercedes trying to convince Felix to take a bite of the sweet buns they had baked, and with Dimitri and the professor reminiscing their school days back at the Academy.

Everything felt surreal.

Years ago, he would have never imagined that he would be chatting and drinking jovially with his comrades— _friends_. Together like this, it felt as if the burden of governing a kingdom did not rest on his shoulders. Instead, he felt like he was just himself, a mere man surrounded by the warmth of his friends.

It would be well into the night when his friends would reach their limit, alcohol having filled their veins with drowsiness. One by one, each of them retired to their quarters, teetering almost off balance as they made their way to bed.

Soon, only Dimitri would remain as he stood outside of the dining hall, lost in thought as he stared up into the night sky.

Like this, everything seemed quiet. It was safe to say that tonight was a good night, and the voices in his mind seemed to speak in hushed whispers instead of their usual shouts and pleas. Such an occasion was rare, and though Dimitri felt guilt in enjoying it, he still found himself thankful for the silence. It allowed him to have a moment to relish the little joys he had experienced tonight.

In just a day’s time, it would be some time until they could meet like this again.

He’d miss the sound of their voices, their lighthearted banter and their laughter. Whenever he was in their presence, the voices retreated back into the corners of his mind, trying to shout above the noise in a futile attempt to take over his thoughts. It was with his dear friends that he felt stronger, despite the hold of his ghosts.

On nights like this, he would often forget to retire to his own quarters as he remained wrapped up in his thoughts. Glenn never failed to find him in this state, immediately beckoning him to return to bed.

 _“I’m the one haunting the castle, not you, Dimitri.”_ Glenn would say. Then he would escort him to his chambers, watching him try to fall asleep.

Later, when his mind seemed intent on not resting, he would stand from his bed, and gaze out his balcony.

Knowing that talking him back into bed would be futile, Glenn would remain silent, leaning against the stonewall as he kept Dimitri company until dawn.

Often, he’d blankly stare at the moon, utterly captured by the beauty of its white light. Sleep evaded him as he simply watched the night sky slowly turn into a brilliant shade of sky blue, expression pensive as he listened to every haunting word his mind would speak.

Once dawn finally broke, a few knocks at his door would break him from his watch, signaling him to return to himself and begin his official duties.

At least, that’s what would usually happen on nights where Dimitri was left undisturbed.

Recently, however, Dimitri found himself anticipating something else. Before the night faded into morning, he would hear the sound of sharp knocks at his door, the sound of the door weakly creaking open, and confident footsteps thudding against the stone. When he turned, he would be greeted by the sight of Felix, clad in his nightly attire with a hand on his hip and a scowl ever present on his face

Tonight, however, instead of the sound of knocks at his door and the creaking of wood, he would hear the sound of footsteps echoing closer and closer until they came to a stop.

Dimitri did not need to turn around to know who it was.

“Felix.” Dimitri had expected him. Felix had the uncanny ability to be there whenever Dimitri needed company.

“Dimitri.” Felix greeted curtly, arms crossed across his chest.

Dimitri chanced a glance at his old friend, studying him.

Felix’s face was flushed. A tinge of red stained the apples of his cheeks, stretching to the tips of his ears. The subtle scent of liquor invaded his senses. Unlike Dimitri who had quite a decent tolerance for alcohol, Felix—for all his bite and bark—was not the same, easily falling to the whims of liquor whenever he drank so much as one glass.

Dimitri bit back a smile at the sight.

“What are you standing here for?” Felix’s voice was soft, a stark contrast to the bite of his usual tone.

“I was just thinking, Felix,” Dimitri returned his gaze to the moon. A decade ago, Dimitri would have never imagined he would get the chance to watch the moon with Felix again. They often stargazed when they were children, hearts teeming with glee at the mere prospect of breaking their bedtime. They’d sit side by side under the warmth of Felix’s woolen blanket at his balcony, trading stories in hushed whispers as they inevitably fell asleep. Now here they were, side by side again under the moonlight, distance stretching between them.

Dimitri could not help but wonder if he would ever close that distance.

“About what?” Felix asked, turning to Dimitri.

Under the moonlight, Felix looked almost radiant—ethereal, even. The light contoured the sharp angles of his face, emphasizing the contrast between his skin and his raven hair, and illuminating the fiery amber of his sharp eyes.

Dimitri was mesmerized.

“Dimitri, what were you thinking about?” Felix’s question broke Dimitri out of his trance.

“Ah, yes. I was just thinking about everyone. We’ve finally gathered together after so long. We’ve come so far from just being students at the academy,” Dimitri said. As they are now, they all were almost unrecognizable from how they used to be.

“You’ve changed a lot. Maybe the most out of all of us,” Felix said, his voice only slightly above a whisper.

“I see.” Dimitri could tell what exactly Felix was referring to. From an innocent, naïve prince, he had morphed into some semblance of a monster now wearing human skin. That same monster was trying to live again as a man. Hesitantly, Dimitri asked, “Does it still bother you, Felix?”

There was a pause before Felix spoke: “Not as much as before.”

Dimitri could have sighed in relief. “Felix…” A small, relieved smile spread on his lips. Dimitri was grateful that Felix never seemed to shy away from saying what was on his mind, inebriated or not. His frankness had always reassured him, making it difficult for Dimitri’s mind to twist his words into something painful.

“I’ve accepted you. Maybe before we even talked.” The red on Felix’s cheeks darkened as he spoke. “But don’t think I’m letting you return back to how you were. Don’t you dare become complacent. You promised me you’d become a worthy king, so you better live up to it.”

“I… Yes. Of course, Felix.” Felix’s honesty almost stole Dimitri’s breath away. “I will do everything in my power to keep that promise. After all, I hold your opinion in high regard. Your words are important to me, Felix.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Dimitri.” Felix turned his face away from Dimitri’s view. Though, he could still see, the tips of Felix’s ears were still a delicate red. Dimitri almost wanted to reach out and urge Felix to return his gaze, if only to see the endearing blush painting his cheeks.

“I promise.” Dimitri swore it with his whole heart. Three years had passed since his ascension to the throne, and Felix had stood by his side every step of the way. The least Dimitri could do was to make Felix’s stay at his side worth it.

A companionable silence fell between them, the chirping of the crickets and the rustle of the spring breeze against the trees the only sounds between them.

Standing under the stars like this, Dimitri can’t help but reminisce.

“Felix?” Dimitri started, hesitance lacing his tone.

“What is it?” Felix asked, his gaze still fixed on the moon shining above them.

“Do you remember when we first slept together when we were children?”

“First slept together?” Dimitri could have sworn he saw the corner of Felix’s lips quirk up in amusement. “You’re remembering it wrong. We didn’t even sleep.”

“Ah yes. We stayed up all night. I remember Rodrigue scolding us when we fell asleep during breakfast,” Dimitri added with a chuckle.

In the first few years following the war, it was difficult to speak of Rodrigue. Slowly, through, they’d been growing more comfortable talking about him, though they still stumbled every now and then.

“Hmph. You were the one who insisted we look for that stupid star.” Starry-eyed young Felix of course, went along with Dimitri’s antics. “We wasted that night. We didn’t even find anything.”

“That’s true,” Dimitri said. They never did find the King’s Right Hand in the sky, but Dimitri definitely found something else that night. He found out that Felix’s eyes shone beautifully under the moonlight. Flecks of gold danced in his eyes, mirroring the stars that twinkled in the sky. Truthfully, it was a realization that Dimitri had not dared to tell Felix. “Though, I must say I had fun that night. It wasn’t often that we would get the chance after all.”

“That’s because I had to leave the next day. I had my own duties to deal with.” As much as Felix wanted to stay with him for as long as he could, his visits were often limited to a few days, since Rodrigue also had to oversee his own territory. Every second counted.

“I remember you’d cling to me so hard that it took both Rodrigue and Glenn to separate you from me,” Dimitri teased.

The blush on Felix’s face deepened. “Stop it. Don’t act like you weren’t holding onto me the whole time.”

Dimitri couldn’t argue—he’d always felt the same as Felix when they had to part. “I wanted you to stay. Is it so unexpected of me to want you to remain beside me? If there was any way to make you stay, I would have done it, Felix.” Dimitri spoke sincerely, offering Felix a little bit of honesty in return for his earlier frankness.

“You’re embarrassing.” Felix continued to look at the moon, keeping his face from Dimitri’s view.

Dimitri let out a low chuckle at Felix’s response. “But it’s the truth,” he said, clasping one hand on Felix’s shoulder to urge him to look at him once more. “I truly want you by my side, Felix. Even now, those words ring true.”

Even with the darkness of the night, the blush was evident, accentuating the sharpness of his cheekbones and the softness of his cheeks. A tense look was painted on Felix’s face, part embarrassed and surprised at Dimitri’s boldness.

Even after Dimitri turned him around, Felix remained speechless, amber eyes darting away from Dimitri’s gaze.

“Felix?” Dimitri was hesitant. Had he overstepped? It was rare for him to touch Felix in such a manner, even after all these years. Was Felix uncomfortable with the sudden familiarity?

Dimitri vaguely remembered that the last time he made physical contact with Felix was when they were 12: a hug after a particularly petty fight.

That was more than a decade ago.

Had he closed the distance too soon?

Suddenly, a determined look appeared on Felix’s face, his amber eyes glowing intently under the moonlight. Abruptly, Felix brought a gloved hand behind Dimitri’s neck, making contact with the sensitive skin at his nape. Dimitri felt the hairs there stand up in surprise.

Without a moment’s thought, Felix pulled Dimitri’s face closer to his, soft puffs of breath tickling each other’s face. And in the next second, Felix’s lips were on his, warm and chapped.

The feel of Felix’s lips against his was _everything_ all at once.

For a moment, Dimitri was shocked, unable to even think.

However, as soon as Felix snaked his arms around his shoulders, eyes still adorably shut in concentration, Dimitri felt himself melt in Felix’s hold, quickly adjusting himself to better accommodate Felix’s lips.

Felix kissed him with confidence, all fire and honesty. His lips moved assertively, eager to explore the texture and feel of Dimitri’s mouth against his. Dimitri followed along, equally eager to memorize the feeling, to relish it for as long as he could.

Soon, Dimitri wrapped his hands around Felix’s waist, pulling Felix’s body even closer to his own. Touch-starved as he was, he could not help but seek out Felix’s warmth and bring it closer to his.

With a quiet moan, Felix parted his lips, tongue peeking out to taste Dimitri’s mouth. Dimitri opened his lips obligingly, allowing Felix to explore him fully.

The kiss was exhilarating, powerful enough to absolutely steal Dimitri’s breath. And Dimitri was quickly becoming more and more intoxicated from the feeling.

Suddenly, Felix parted his lips from his, gasping for air as he backed Dimitri against the wall of the dining hall. Dimitri could only dumbly comply, allowing himself to be swept away by Felix’s actions.

Felix then pressed his lips against Dimitri’s once again, this time pressing his whole body against his, letting heat pool where their bodies made contact. With a groan, Dimitri tightened his hold around Felix’s waist, pulling him even closer as he let Felix have his way with him.

Felix wove his hands in Dimitri’s hair, tugging whenever Dimitri answered his curious licks with teasing nips. Felix moaned at the feeling, almost melting in Dimitri’s arms as they kissed passionately.

Once they both had their fill, they parted, foreheads resting against each other as they tried to regain their breath.

“Felix…” Dimitri was speechless. His heart raced quickly in his chest as he stared at Felix’s face, amber meeting soft blue.

Felix was handsome.

Felix was _beautiful._

And he can’t believe he had only truly _considered_ Felix now. Newfound feelings swirled excitedly in his chest as he held on for dear life, afraid of letting go of Felix, lest he wake up only to realize it was all just a dream.

Unfortunately, Felix stepped away from him, red-faced and a tad disheveled, face turned away in a futile attempt to hide his expression.

Dimitri immediately missed his warmth.

With a steadying breath, Felix wore an almost imperceptible smile. He quickly turned around, robbing Dimitri of the chance to truly study his face. With a nod to himself, he bid Dimitri farewell before he left.

“Good night, Dimitri.”

Dimitri’s eyes slowly creaked open, soft sunlight dancing in his vision as he woke from his dream. Though, rather than a dream, it was a memory—one Dimitri remembered vividly. His heart raced in his chest, still awash with giddiness and adoration at the mere thought of that moment.

Unlike the days he would stay awake, with weariness setting on his shoulders as he urged himself to prepare for his duties, it was warmth that spread in his chest, urging him to get to his feet to begin his duties.

It was nice.

Dimitri considered it to be a good start as any to an otherwise very daunting and busy day. Later, the stress would roll over him in consecutive waves, leaving him no time to breathe as he donned whatever mask he had prepared for the occasion.

After all, today was the first day of the celebration for the founding of the kingdom. Today, he was to open the much-awaited hunting festival. Whoever managed to catch the biggest game by the end of the afternoon would be declared the winner, to be awarded a weapon forged by Zoltan himself. The nearby forests of Fhirdiad would serve as the hunting grounds, with vast fields bathed in soft snow serving as the very obstacle the participants would have to face.

Such was tradition in Faerghus.

“Well, you’re in a good mood,” Glenn commented idly as he peered outside the window. He watched as the castle staff scrambled back and forth, carrying colorful decorations and delicious looking food.

“Good morning to you too, Glenn,” Dimitri greeted him, placing the blanket aside as he stood.

“A good morning it is then,” Glenn answered. Glenn looked pensive as he gazed outside, his arms folded across his chest as he sat sideways on the windowsill.

Dimitri could not help but feel a tinge of remorse as he studied his old friend. Glenn enjoyed these festivities back then. He would participate in them often, even bringing Sylvain, Ingrid, Felix and him along. Glenn was the one who usually led their group during the festivities, holding Dimitri and Felix’s hand in each of his own as they navigated through Fhirdiad’s busy streets.

While it had been years since they had all gathered together for the festivities, after Duscur it just wasn’t the same anymore. Dimitri couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

After all, this would also mark their first participation in the festivities since the tragedy. Much had changed since then.

Peering outside the window, Dimitri felt like an outsider. After all that he had done, it felt out of place for him to join in what would be the three most joyous days of the year. He’d be joining the crowd, halfhearted smile hidden behind a kingly grin, bloodstained hands waving at the crowd and shaking hands with innocents, and eyes matching the blues decorating the capital, icy depths concealed under the warmth of a so-called Savior King.

His excitement for the festivities was equally matched by apprehension, causing Dimitri to think twice on whether he should continue on with his participation.

But now, there was no longer time to rest on his laurels, mulling over the weight of his sins against the wishes of his people.

He had to go.

A king must do what a king must—especially if it would satisfy the scoundrels donning sheep’s clothing in court.

With a resolute breath, Dimitri pushed off the covers of his bed, sitting sideways on his mattress as he shifted his attention to Glenn.

Dimitri can’t help but feel concerned as to how his old friend was faring; he seemed to be similarly contemplating the current state of things with a slight frown.

“Is there something on your mind, Glenn?” Dimitri hesitantly asked.

“It’s nothing.” A lie, but Dimitri decided that it was best not to pry. Glenn would be upfront about it in his own decided time. “Anyway—ready for the day, Dimitri?”

“Yes. As ready as I will ever be.”

* * *

Everywhere Glenn went, a castle servant would pass right through him in a rush, arms full with food and decorations as they stumbled.

The entire castle was brimming with nervous and excited energy. It would be a lie to say that Glenn didn’t feel that same nervous energy thrumming inside him.

There was no doubt Dimitri’s ascension to the throne has renewed something within them. It welled up within them with intensity, setting the castle—all of Fódlan, even— alight with vigor. Even during Rufus Blaiddyd’s reign as king regent, Fhirdiad had remained somber. Granted, Rufus’s reign was shadowed by the loss of a beloved king and political turmoil. Glenn could still feel that decade old frustration teeming at his fingertips when he saw Rufus’ fall at Cornelia’s hands, followed by Dimitri’s persecution.

It made him feel helpless—utterly powerless. He was the prince’s appointed knight, and yet he could do nothing.

Unconsciously, Glenn’s hands balled up into fists, frustration pooling in his belly.He couldn’t even be there for the king, not even for his brother or even his father.

 _Some knight he was_.

With a shake of his head, Glenn pressed on. Such thoughts were a waste of time. But then, who was there to judge him? As far as everyone else except Dimitri was concerned, he no longer existed.

He was a mere memory that sometimes fell on someone’s lips. And as a mere memory, he now had a monumental amount of time on his hands. He was free to do as he pleased.

After all, he was no longer a knight—or _anything,_ for that matter.

His feet soon brought him to the castle training grounds, the familiar clang of steel against steel sounding behind the wooden doors.

Glenn had hoped to catch him before he left the castle with Dimitri.

With a deep breath, Glenn walked through the wooden doors. The sensation of his body passing through solid material still made him feel the slightest bit dizzy. Once he emerged, he found his younger brother going through various sword forms under the winter sun. Sweat beaded on his brow as he swung his dull blade against the training dummy.

Felix was diligent as ever with his swordplay even after the war, honing his technique to perfection.

Glenn walked closer to his younger brother, eventually leaning against the pillar as he watched Felix train. Frustration was evident in Felix’s features: his brows were pulled together as he trained with all his might.

Ever since Felix was a child, Glenn was very much aware of how Felix dealt with his problems: that is, through rigorous training. When he and Dimitri were younger, whenever they fought, Felix would run away, so to say. If Glenn himself wasn’t around, he’d run crying to Sylvain, and if Sylvain wasn’t around, he’d run to the training grounds, swinging his blade as tears streamed down his face.

Glenn could not help but tease him whenever he found him like that.

That much was the same even now. This time, though, his words would not reach his brother no matter how loud he uttered them.

However, that wasn’t enough to stop Glenn from talking to him anyway.

“That idiot…”Felix muttered under his breath as he wiped away the sweat from his brow.

“You’re being a fool. You could just talk to him about it and get it over with. You’re making it harder than it actually is.” Glenn crossed his arms as he studied his brother’s expression. Felix’s shone with emotion, emotions that Felix would rather push aside than deal with. Glenn almost wanted to flick his brother’s forehead. If he did, Felix would glare at him with a pout right after.

“He just doesn’t get it. That dense skull of his.” Felix spoke with disdain. To the untrained eye, anyone would think that Felix was truly angry with the king. But Glenn knew all of Felix’s tells. How each time he caught his breath, his eyes seemed to linger on the lone lance on the weapons rack.

“Both of you are dense idiots. Don’t think you’re any better, Fee-fee,” Glenn said with a roll of his eyes. Truly, his younger brother was more stubborn than a rock; he and Dimitri were similar in that regard.

“He’s being an idiot. Why do I even put up with his shit?” Felix gritted out as he stretched his sword arm, flexing out the strain on his muscles.

Glenn frowned. “You can’t expect him to understand if you won’t say anything about it. I remember when you first came crying to me… I thought I told you to be upfront.” Glenn frowned. If Felix actually voiced out his woes, then maybe, _finally_ , he could come to grips with the offense he felt at the prospect of Dimitri finding a bride.

“He’s being difficult.” Felix fell to his knees, exhaustion filling his body as he leaned against his sword.

“Both of you are. There’s no use in barking at him if you’re not making yourself clear,” Glenn said as he walked to his brother’s side, kneeling beside him.

Felix then repositioned himself sitting on the ground, his hand still gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Glenn watched as Felix’s eyes lingered on the steel, scrutinizing the blade almost as if to bore holes into the metal.

It was a year ago when Dimitri had offered the blade to Felix with a hesitant smile.

Felix carried it with him everywhere ever since.

A distraught look slowly painted itself on Felix’s face, frustration and confusion melding into one somber expression. A familiar feeling clutched his heart in his chest as he watched his brother. Seeing that face, Glenn could only reach out to his brother, ghostly hand resting itself on Felix’s shoulder.

Glenn remembered years ago when Felix first came to him crying. Felix was confused: tears steadily streamed down his face as he recounted his quarrel with Dimitri with impeccable accuracy. His tiny hands clutched at his breeches tightly as his amber eyes pleaded for his elder brother’s help.

Glenn was so weak for that crying face.

Catching sight of Felix’s tears, Glenn had knelt down before him, hands holding his brother’s shoulders tight. Glenn was accustomed to this, comforting his brother even at the slightest frown. He had thought that it was a serious fight, but it was nothing more than a childish misunderstanding.

 _“Felix, it’s alright. Dimitri doesn’t hate you and neither did he replace you.”_ Glenn placed a pat on Felix’s head.

 _“But he and Ingrid…”_ Felix’s voice trembled.

Their fight had been silly. The root of it being Dimitri choosing Ingrid to team up with him in hide and seek. It was small, ridiculous even—to be expected of children He remembered letting out a small laugh at Felix’s dilemma once he was done explaining through his tears, to which he was answered with an annoyed huff and an unimpressed pout.

 _“You’re still his best friend. Come on, Fee-fee, don’t be ridiculous.”_ Glenn mussed Felix’s hair, earning him an unhappy whine.

 _“Don’t call me that!”_ Felix cried, his tears seemed to have dried up.

 _“Hah, I can’t help it if you keep acting like this. I swear you’re such a baby. A stubborn one, at that.”_ Felix put his tongue out childishly. _“Why didn’t you just tell Dimitri that you wanted to team up with him?”_ Glenn asked, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

 _“Words are hard.”_ A faint blush painted his round cheeks as Felix avoided his brother’s gaze.

 _“Then speak through your actions.”_ Glenn flicked a finger at his brother’s forehead, earning him a glare. _“I’m sure Dimitri would understand.”_

 _“He better.”_ Felix spoke petulantly.

Glenn had expected that Felix would eventually learn how to communicate his grievances better through his own words. Instead, Felix had grown into a man unafraid of speaking his mind, yet afraid of revealing what he carried in his heart.

With a frustrated grunt, Felix sheathed the blade into its scabbard once again, his eyes closing as if to stop his gaze from dwelling on the blade any further.

As frustrated Felix was, Glenn was the same.

It had been years since Glenn had noticed Felix’s affections blossom into something more than mere adoration.

His brother had grown to love the same man he tried so hard to scorn. That much was true.

And yet, years after the war, Glenn could see that Felix was holding himself back, afraid of something he has yet to know and experience, avoiding, _denying_ his own happiness in a futile attempt to save face or—an even simpler reason—to protect himself from what could potentially hurt him most.

Still, Glenn understood Felix’s hesitation.

For years, since the rebellion, Felix had carried resentment for Dimitri. Such feelings weren’t easy to set aside given what the two have been through. After the war, Felix’s frustration seemed to grow as time passed by, from what at first was just surface level denial became something that prompted Felix to pull back, afraid of being burned.

Glenn knew a frustrated, almost miserable Felix when he saw one.

The more he watched over him, the more the urge to speak to him grew.

Felix needed him. With how things are looking, it seemed that it was certain.

Glenn had longed for years to talk to his brother and, when he was still alive, his father. Even now, he wished to break his self-imposed secret and have Dimitri enlighten Felix to his unwavering existence. But to do so would only further complicate things between Felix and Dimitri, much more himself and Felix, and he’d rather not impose on Dimitri such a daunting task as revealing to Felix the truth.

Hence, Glenn could do no more than shout in silence, his words not reaching those whom he so desperately wanted to hear them.

“Who am I kidding?” he asked. “You can’t even hear me. If anyone is talking to a wall, it’s me. But then, you’re pretty much the same when it comes to Dimitri. I guess you got that from me.”

Glenn knew it was unnecessary for him to meddle. Felix was a grown man, capable of making his own decisions, capable of dealing with whatever issues life threw at him. But the urge was persistent.

Glenn was a proper knight through and through. Being the older brother that Felix needed, however—not as much as he wished.

Even so, with as much as he had as a mere ghost haunting the castle walls, he wished to help him—him and Dimitri both, to be exact.

He’d do anything to secure their happiness.

And if that meant helping Dimitri realize that Felix actually returned his ever-growing affections, he’d do it without reservation.

At least that was what Glenn resolved to do ever since Felix started acting odd ever since the incident six moons ago.

The way he seemed to fidget around Dimitri was telling, and so was the way Felix darted his eyes away from Dimitri’s even at the slightest eye contact. Dimitri likely thought that it was just one of Felix’s idiosyncrasies. But Glenn knew, no matter how minute it was, that Felix _remembered_. After everything, Felix was recoiling from his own actions, his heart not so keen on showing itself so easily.

That night was such a sensitive thing. Dimitri would never dare bring it up unless Felix would allow it, adding yet another needless complication. But then, it would not be Dimitri and Felix if things fell into place easily.

Glenn had his work cut out for him so it seemed. But if he were to finally actively help the two get over themselves, then Glenn would at least be satisfied seeing his brother smile like he used to.

He had to make his existence in the world of the living worthwhile, after all.

“Well, not surprised to see you here, Felix.” It wasSylvain’s voice. Glenn and Felix shifted their attention to him, finding a sly grin plastered on his face as he leaned against the doors.

Felix raised an unimpressed brow at Sylvain as he stood up, arms folded across his chest. Glenn could only smirk at how quickly Felix put his guard up.

“Go away. I’m busy.” Felix unsheathed his sword once again, pointedly turning his back on Sylvain.

“You certainly are.” Sylvain folded his arms behind his head as he approached Felix, his easy and ever-present smile on his face.

“I’m concentrating.” Felix pointedly turned away from his friend.

 _‘Liar.’_ Glenn rolled his eyes at his brother’s words.

“Concentrating on imagining that dummy as His Majesty?” Came Sylvain’s jab. Glenn wanted to chime in so bad whenever Sylvain teased Felix.

“Tch.” His brother still had such a short temper. It was amusing how easy it was to rile him up. “What do you want?”

“Nothing much. Just checking on my emotionally repressed friend. You really need to find a more constructive way to release your anger. These training dummies won’t last long if you keep pretending they’re His Majesty.” Sylvain picked up a training lance, positioning himself opposite of Felix. He raised the lance in defense, just as Felix brought down his sword.

“I wasn’t—” Felix glared at Sylvain. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, Felix. You’re being too obvious.” Sylvain parried Felix’s blow. Glenn was glad that Sylvain could read Felix almost as well as he did. Sylvain never stopped watching over the three runts.

“Are you going to train with me or not? If not, you should just drop that lance of yours and say your piece.” Felix spoke bluntly. “You’re not one to train regularly, anyway.”

“Touchy.” Sylvain returned the lance to the weapons rack, trying to appease Felix’s annoyance. “Well, you’re right. Training is not my style, but never mind that—you probably already know why I came here anyway.”

“Hmph. What did Dimitri tell you?” Felix crossed his arms as he raised a brow.

Glenn was curious himself. It had only been a few hours since he left Dimitri’s bedside, leaving him to his duties at his insistence. With Sylvain here, Glenn could guess that something had transpired between the two, regardless of Sylvain’s regular visits.

“He just asked for some advice regarding the festivities. He really is considering your stance on it, you know.” Sylvain spoke softly, wary of Felix’s feelings on the subject.

“He knows better than to show favor to one of his subjects,” Felix said.

“But then, you _are_ his right hand man.” Sylvain added, though he could tell that Sylvain wanted to add more to it. “He’s worried if it’s still too soon, as you have said.”

“Because it is,” Felix argued.

“Are you sure this is the only thing that’s coming _too soon_ , Felix?” Sylvain teased, crossing his arms as he leveled Felix with a knowing look.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, it has nothing to do with it,” Felix shot back. His brother was still in denial. Glenn chuckled at the fact that he can’t even speak about _it_ openly, treating _it_ as something taboo.

“Come on, we both know it _does_ have something to do with it. You’re really not helping your case here, Felix,” Sylvain said, unimpressed by Felix’s words. “Weren’t you the one who said that you shouldn’t let your emotions get the best of you?”

“It was a fluke, nothing more.” Felix turned his face away from Sylvain. Though, Glenn could see pink starting to tint the apples of his cheeks. Ah, the joy of seeing Felix’s words coming to bite back at him. “I just wanted to make sure that we were financially ready for it.”

Glenn and Sylvain heaved a heavy sigh, shaking their heads at Felix’s denial. Glenn almost wanted to flick Felix’s forehead again. Well, he _could_ now, but without Felix reacting to it, what was the point.

“You really are something, Felix.” Sylvain shook his head. “Anyway, about the festivities… it’s been a while since we participated in any. You up for a bet?”

“It’s been years, you mean.” Glenn watched as Felix looked up at the sky as if reminiscing. Felix then turned to Sylvain with a determined gaze. “If you want a wager, it better be good.”

“Oh, my dear friend Felix, I’m sure this will not disappoint.” Sylvain slung his arm over Felix’s shoulders, much to Felix’s chagrin. Like this, they almost looked like the little runts they were when they were children. Glenn smiled; he almost wished that he could join in the fun as well.

Even though Glenn had long made peace with his situation, he still felt a tinge of envy. It was a feeling he’d become familiar with during his stay in the land of the living.

With a shake of his head, Glenn tried to clear his head with such unsavory thoughts. He was Glenn Victor Fraldarius, and Glenn Victor Fraldarius had better things to do than dwell on what could have been.

Especially if there were far interesting things coming into play.

“Go on.” Felix crossed his arms as he waited for Sylvain to continue.

“I propose that if you win the hunt, I’ll buy you any sword you choose, no matter the price. I’ll even make it two.” Glenn watched as Felix’s brows rose in interest. His brother was too easy to please. “However, if you lose, you’re paying for three of my dates. No questions asked. Is it a deal?”

“ _Any_ sword, huh? You do realize a lot of swordsmiths will be coming to the capital. I hope you know what you’re getting into, Sylvain,” Felix said confidently.

“Of course, but don’t get too cocky. You haven’t been in the hunt for years.” Sylvain smirked. “If I recall correctly, last time you were with Glenn the whole time, practically riding on his coattails with His Majesty.”

“Don’t you dare underestimate me.” Felix wore his own smirk. “I’m as good with a bow as him, if not better.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Sylvain held out his hand to which Felix took and shook. “You’re on, Duke Fraldarius.”

Even now, Glenn could tell exactly who would win this bet.

It definitely wasn’t Felix.

* * *

Faerghus winters were harsh.

It was just like their forefathers to establish the kingdom during the worst season in Fódlan, the biting cold and the harsh blizzards fitting for the founding of a kingdom built on idealized loyalty and bloodshed.

How typical of Faerghus.

The winds were as cold as they could come; the snow blanketed the streets, blurring everything into shades of white and grey. Even the signature blue-colored garlands were not saved from the Faerghus snow, frosted rigid by snowflakes. The snow piled high on the ground; just one step into it sent Felix’s boots sinking in, forcing him to trudge through.

This was a battlefield, and not at all the green fields he had been so familiar with when he was young.

The hunt had begun a few hours ago, after Dimitri finished his opening speech.

Everyone participating had gone to the plains and forests, eager to win and bring home the biggest game, armed with whatever weapons they had deemed fit to achieve victory.

It was not an easy competition in the slightest, especially considering Dimitri himself was participating.

Felix had expected this. Even he noticed the way his king beamed in excitement as he looked over the plans for the competition. When Felix had pointed it out to him, Dimitri only smiled, saying that he was not going to participate to win, that he would take this as an opportunity to connect with those whom he was sworn to serve and protect.

 _“How noble of you,”_ Felix said, though he did not mean any harm. _“Don’t pretend you’re not competitive in the slightest. Even I know you’re not one to back down from a competition.”_

 _“You know me well, Felix.”_ Dimitri smiled. _“I must say I look forward to your hunt as well. May the best huntsman win.”_

Though Dimitri had openly shown his own excitement about the festivities, a part of Felix still remained worried.

It was not unlike Dimitri to hide his troubles. Even Dedue had difficulty urging the king to confide in him at times. For all Felix knew, Dimitri could be hiding his own apprehension about the occasion, plastering on a reassuring smile as he went about his duties for the day.

It was sickening.

Dimitri should know better than to hide such troubled thoughts. Seeing him don the mask of a perfect king twisted Felix’s insides into knots. Even as they were now, he felt as if he would never be privy to Dimitri’s inner thoughts and feelings. Something about that situation never failed to bring Felix discomfort.

With a shake of his head, Felix buried his thoughts. He was determined to win this competition with utmost focus and precision. Idle thoughts could be mulled over later. Now, his prey required his utmost attention.

The lone boar he had been tracking for hours now was tired, lying on its belly as it sat behind the safety of a rock. Its sheer size was a sight to behold: even behind the rock it remained visible, its hide towering over the height of the frozen boulder even in its futile attempt to conceal itself.

Felix smirked as he notched an arrow onto his bow. Crouched down, he inched just the tiniest bit closer to the boar, mindful of the way the snow crunched beneath his feet.

This boar would serve as his trophy for the day. Its size would surely send Sylvain’s purse to oblivion.

Sylvain had gambled with the wrong huntsman.

Just as Felix released the arrow, the boar bristled, quickly scurrying away as it heard the loud rustle of a predator.

Felix cursed under his breath as he stood up.

He had hoped to finish this hunt before afternoon, but it seemed as though he’d run out of luck, his game deciding to become a challenge.

“I’m sorry about that.” Startled by the voice, Felix flinched.

Felix did not need to turn around to know who it belonged to.

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on finding your own game, instead of tailing someone else’s?” Felix quipped as he turned around to meet the gaze of the king.

Felix had expected Dimitri to find him sooner or later. The hunt itself was the only event on Dimitri’s schedule for the day, having opted to give the staff some reprieve, an opportunity to join in the festivities before the grand ball on the exact date of the founding of the kingdom.

It was not unexpected that the king would use this time to find some reprieve for himself as well, at least at the urging of some of his advisors and friends.

“My game had just passed through this area as well. It most likely startled the boar you had been tracking.” Dimitri said as he scanned over the area, eye searching for any sign of his game.

“Just what were you tracking?” Felix raised a brow at his words, folding his arms across his chest.

“A wolf. Though it is probably long gone by now. It’s likely returned to its den.” Dimitri thought with a frown.

If it was a wolf he was after, Felix was sure that Dimitri wouldn’t be able to catch it by sunset, being armed with only a lance. A wolf was bound to slip out of his grasp no matter how close he was to catching it. Dimitri would find it better to chase after a different creature, rather than something as unattainable as a winter wolf, quick as an arrow and white as the snow.

“Out of all the things you’d chase.” Felix shook his head.

“It’s a challenge I enjoy,” Dimtri answered, a small smile on his face. Felix instinctively turned away, the sight making his insides flip and his face flush red. “Since my game is long gone by now, would you mind if I watch you hunt instead? I might learn a thing or two from watching you handle that bow.”

Felix studied Dimitri, watching as he fidgeted, swaying as he switched footing on the soft snow. A hesitant smile tugged the corners of his lips, lone blue eye imploring him to agree but awfully honest in allowing his choice not to.

Felix let himself think over Dimitri’s words.

Years of working at his side have made Felix accustomed to being within Dimitri’s proximity. In fact, it was rare for him to be anywhere else, much to the other lords’ chagrin. Truthfully, while Felix did not mind at all having Dimitri tag along on his hunt, a sense of apprehension still stirred inside his chest. Blurred memories filled his mind—the moon, the spring breeze and an unexpected kiss. Even just looking at Dimitri triggered them to flash in his mind without fail. His heart clenched each time they did.

 _‘No, that was nothing,’_ Felix stubbornly thought.

That night meant nothing, especially in the greater state of things. Felix just stepped out of line, and tested the waters without consent. It was not a night Felix endeavored to repeat.

That was what Felix told himself, anyway.

It had been months ago, and neither he nor Dimitri has talked about the implications of it.

Not that it even mattered in the first place. It was a whim of affection fuelled by alcohol, after all. And yet that night persisted in Felix’s mind, leaving him to wince whenever even a sliver of that night came to mind.

He hadn’t _meant_ to do it. Felix could not even understand why he had done it in the first place.

He and Dimitri were _friends_. However, they were not at all like what they were in their youth. His relationship with the king had evolved to something very delicate, complex to a fault. Almost every interaction that went beyond mere official duties and crossing weapons left the two of them awkward, teetering on the edge of discomfort.

The rift between them had grown far too vast; even years of working together could not remedy such a gap so easily.

It was only recently that they had begun to regain their footing, routine being what kept them in practice dealing each other, bringing them closer in small steps.

As it was, Felix had gotten the impression that Dimitri was content to leave things be, to leave _him_ be, leaving the choice of fully restoring their relationship to rest upon Felix’s shoulders.

Dimitri was never one to force things, after all. He had probably long realized that such things would not work with Felix. They were like the moon and the tides. Where Dimitri was compliant and careful, Felix was brash and forceful. This was true even in childhood: Dimitri usually let Felix have his way, following Glenn’s example and tiptoeing over Felix’s temper and tears. Needless to say, it was usually Felix who set the tone in their time together, as children and even now as king and advisor.

However, that one night had sent their relationship off course, leaving them confused and grasping at whatever propriety they could muster.

And still Felix did not know what kind of relationship he wanted with Dimitri.

However, he would be lying if he said that he hadn’t entertained the thought of Dimitri’s lips against his own. It was persistent, relentless in wanting Felix to relive the moment in his imagination. However, the prospect of something like that happening again was a long shot, a vain hope that made Felix’s chest hurt just from the thought of it.

He would also be lying if he said that he didn’t feel anything at all for Dimitri. His emotions always seemed to run high whenever he was present, causing him to uncharacteristically fumble over his words and saying more than he should.

But the effect Dimitri had on him was the least of his problems.

As was the very existence of such feelings. In reality, after everything he had done, Dimitri choosing _him_ was impossible.

That was what twisted his gut.

The knots tightened in his chest as he remembered their encounters through the years. Dimitri had let him dictate each and every one, accommodating him at almost every opportunity. However when Felix pushed too much, Dimitri would not hesitate to push back, frustration evident in his actions. And still, Felix continued to push with no regard to the effect of the words he uttered or the distance he created, every word and action an insurmountable test.

At this point, Felix was fairly certain that Dimitri no longer _considered_ him. Long ago, Dimitri might have, but such a notion was far fetched given how things have played out between them.

With all this in mind, it was clear that, ultimately, the decision still fell into Felix’s hands.

He had yet to make up his mind, afraid of pushing too much or doing nothing at all. It was a stark contrast to the brash attitude he’d adopted since the rebellion.

It was not like him to dwell on such things; Felix Hugo Fraldarius dealt with things as quickly as he wielded his sword.

And yet, the possibility of ruining whatever budding relationship he had with Dimitri was all too daunting, forcing him to sheath his sword for another day, inevitably starting a cycle of push and pull.

At his wits’ end, Felix had no choice but to follow his instincts and relent, allowing their relationship to steer itself in whatever direction it deemed fit.

He hated it.

“Of course.” Dimitri replied with a small smile on his face.

It was unnerving being observed with such rapt attention, making Felix jittery as discomfort crawled over his skin.

Felix scanned the area for any signs of the boar, eyes landing on some tracks it left after escaping the wolf. It couldn’t have gotten far, especially with how deep the snow was. He slowly followed the trail, mindful of his surroundings and painfully aware of Dimitri’s stare. Even without looking back, Felix could tell he was at the center of the king’s attention, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to have him tag along. All that the boar— _no_ , the king— was doing was diverting his focus away from his game.

He had a bet to win, not a king to impress.

But try as he did, Dimitri's keen eye made his hands twitch, unsettled energy controlling his limbs in bursts.

Felix was better than this.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was not a slave to his emotions.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius had an iron grip on himself, and he was not going to let an enthusiastic bystander ruin what could give him two of the best steels in all of Fódlan.

With a frustrated grunt, Felix focused his thoughts on the boar. Of all the things Felix decided to hunt, it just had to be an animal he associated with the very source of his predicaments.

Dimitri was quiet for the most part, save for the crunch of snow under his boots. He seemed to be content just silently watching Felix.

Felix didn't know whether he liked Dimitri more when he talked, or when he was graciously giving him uncomfortable silence. He turned around to chance a glance at his companion, idly hoping that the king found himself something else to preoccupy himself with.

He was expectedly greeted by a blue eye trained on him, brows raised in question.

"If you would rather I go somewhere else you need only tell me, Felix." Understanding flickered on his features. Dimitri was being annoyingly accommodating.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I just told you not to get in my way," Felix huffed, voice barely above a whisper.

The boar he had been tracking was resting, exhausted from its escape.

It would be the perfect opportunity to shoot his arrow and finish this game once and for all. Notching one arrow onto his bow, Felix silently aimed the tip right between the boar’s eyes. Deciding that he needed to inch a bit closer to have a clearer shot, Felix sidled by the side of a tree, concealing himself from the animal’s gaze.

He could still feel Dimitri’s gaze boring holes into the back of his head. Felix could not help but feel nervous.

In the midst of turning around to tell him off, Felix had moved too quickly, foot slightly slipping on an easily missable slope, the loud crunch of the snow echoing in the plains.

To no one’s surprise, the boar had scurried away again.

It was only the second time the animal had eluded him, but Felix would be lying if he said the damned thing wasn’t getting on his nerves. Felix could only grit his teeth as he calmed himself, practicing whatever patience he has honed throughout the years.

From behind him, he heard Dimitri let out a low chuckle.

“There’s nothing funny about this,” Felix spat, turning around to send his companion a scathing glare.

“My apologies. It’s just… it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this. Long ago I had guessed that you’d grow out of it. To my surprise, you still pout. I thought that a scowl had replaced such a thing.” Dimitri’s lone blue eye twinkled, amusement written all over his face.

Felix turned away with a huff, red tinting the corners of his ears. “Stop making it a big deal,” Felix muttered, folding his arms across his chest. “If you’re just going to stand there, at least make yourself useful and stop talking.”

“Of course, of course.” Dimitri nodded his assent.

“‘Of course’, right.” Felix scanned the area once again for tracks. Instead of being something leisurely, the whole hunt had become more of a tedious ordeal.

It would be an hour later when Felix would catch the lone boar with a quick snipe to its head. And it would be minutes later that he would begrudgingly drag the massive animal across the snow, much to his own annoyance.

“You need only ask Felix.” Dimitri offered, trailing after him as if purposely to keep in pace with him.

 _‘That is exactly what he was doing.’_ Felix thought with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t need your help. I can bring it back on my own.” Felix’s strength was nothing to scoff at. He was one of the few capable of fighting the king on equal footing. Bringing game back to the town plaza was nothing.

He received no reply from the king.

Taking this as acquiescence, Felix continued on, trudging through the snow-covered plains, gritting his teeth as he pulled on the massive animal.

He was getting used to the weight of the boar, each step steadily becoming easier and easier. Soon enough, he was dragging the thing as if it was nothing. Suddenly the urge to tell Dimitri that he had underestimated him danced on the tip of his tongue. Out of habit, Felix turned around—and the sight made him stop in his tracks.

“You—” Felix had biting words at the tip of his tongue.

“It was getting painful watching you struggle with this.” Dimitri held the rear of the animal in one hand, easing the weight Felix had to carry.

Felix glared at Dimitri’s hand, holding the boar like it was a mere haystack.

“I can handle it. Don’t coddle me,” Felix said as he tugged on the animal with a huff.

“We might not make it in time. I wouldn’t want your effort to be for naught.” Dimitri smiled wryly.

Felix studied Dimitri, watching the way his fingers twitched as he set down the boar. Felix was well aware that Dimitri had only the best of his intentions in mind, but Felix could not help but recall the first time they had truly participated in the hunt.

It was years ago when they had persuaded Glenn to accompany them, wanting him to be their chaperone so that they may have free reign without the constraints of rules and perceived danger.

When Felix first shot down a deer in the wild, he’d tried to carry it on his own, small hands pulling on the body. Dimitri, in all his clumsiness, slipped on the snow as he scrambled to help Felix with his game, causing Felix to fall down face first into the snow as Dimitri reached out for his outstretched hand. Glenn’s laughter echoed in their ears as they fell.

 _“I thought you said for certain that you were both ready to participate on your own.”_ Glenn gave both of them a teasing smile. _“’We’re ready, Glenn!’, ‘We can handle this on our own, you’ll see!’ Obviously, you’ve both gotten way ahead of yourselves.”_

 _“We just slipped. It’s not a big deal!”_ Felix pouted, an embarrassed flush painting his cheeks.

 _“Hadn’t you declared to me that you would, and I quote, ‘show me how it’s done’?”_ Glenn offered his hands to the two, pulling them up to their feet. _“That goes for you too, Dimitri.”_

 _“And we will. I can even bring this back to the town on my own.”_ Felix puffed up his chest, Glenn’s teasing prompting him to prove once and for all that he was capable.

 _“Well, be my guest.”_ Glenn folded his arms across his chest, watching as Felix stomped his way to the deer and dragging it inch by inch across the snow.

 _“Felix…? Let me give you a hand with that.”_ Dimitri had quickly moved to his side, lone hand already reaching for the deer’s body.

 _“I can do it.”_ Felix was stubborn, gritting his teeth as he persevered.

 _“Felix… Come on, we’re in this together.”_ Dimitri offered his hand to Felix, an imploring look etching itself on his face.

Felix took a long look at Dimitri’s face, watching his blue eyes twinkle as he pleaded with his friend to let him help. Felix then took a glance at his brother. No longer was he teasing him; instead his brother sent him an encouraging smile, wordlessly telling him that it was okay to take his hand.

Felix took one last look at Dimitri and Glenn before pulling Dimitri close, to which he received a knowing smirk and a warm smile.

A pang of sadness ached in his chest as he remembered that day.

If Glenn could see them now, he would probably say the same things. He would probably comment on the fact that despite how much he pushed Dimitri away, he truly wanted him around. If Glenn were with them today, he would have flicked Felix’s forehead, chastising him for being stubborn.

If Glenn had been around, maybe Felix could finally figure out what he wanted.

Now, Dimitri once again offered his hand to him, his fingers curling toward his palm as if ready to pull back should Felix deny him.

It was terrifying how much Dimitri valued his words.

“Your stubbornness never fails to amaze me. But do note that it is nearing sundown. At this rate, you won’t make it in time,” Dimitri added. “However, if you truly do not want my help, I will leave you be.”

And so, here they were again. It seemed that every interaction he had with Dimitri was destined to become weighted with words that meant more than they seemed, and actions blurring whatever emotions they might show.

Felix spent half a day with his king, and yet he had no idea what he wanted.

He didn’t know what he wanted that night, or beyond.

He didn’t know what he wanted even now.

His voice was quiet as he turned away. “Fine. Make yourself useful then.”


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of the celebration of the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus

_20th day of the Red Wolf Moon_

_2nd day of the celebration of the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus_

The marketplace was lively.

Beckoning shouts and hollers sounded at every corner: merchants peddling their wares from their colorful stalls, and calling for customers’ attention as they waved their goods in the street.

Felix found it hard to believe that Fhirdiad was once a field of decay and destruction. Three years ago, the streets had been filled with beggars soliciting gold from any traveller who could spare some change, along with wounded mercenaries and soldiers alike seeking refuge from Cornelia. Now those same streets were filled with families, undeterred by the cold winter air as they leisurely strolled through the city; with merchants eager to make coin, clogging the main square; and travelers, familiarizing themselves with Faerghan culture.

It was unfamiliar to feel at peace in his homeland, but oddly soothing all the same.

Felix took in the sight of the crowd. There were far too many people for his liking, but it was to be expected since this event was not restricted to Faerghans. It invited foreigners and even those from the furthest reaches of Fódlan to take part in celebrating not only for the founding of the Kingdom, but also the end of a war-torn era.

Felix could not help but wish he had won the bet.

Yesterday, as it neared sunset and the end of the hunt, Felix and Dimitri had arrived at the plaza, boar in tow. But even if they had arrived earlier, there was absolutely no possibility of them winning.

Not when one participant had managed to hunt down a bear.

Felix felt his stomach drop as soon as he caught sight of it.

Just his luck.

Of course, Sylvain hounded him as soon as Dimitri awarded the participant. The man was an elderly farmer, though clearly his age mattered little; that he’d successfully hunted a bear spoke volumes about his skill. Felix had emptied his purse of his gold, desperately wanting to wipe Sylvain’s victorious smirk from his face.

Now, he had no choice but to spend his own gold on steel.

He pushed his way through the crowd, pulling his cloak tighter around himself as the cold winter breeze passed him by. The sheer number of visitors proved to be quite an obstacle in finding weapon connoisseurs. Felix had no choice but to stick close to the side of the streets, scouring merchants’ wares for a familiar shine of steel.

As Felix rushed past a pushy merchant, he collided against a stranger, bumping into the stranger’s back with a flinch.

“My apologies,” A familiar voice said sheepishly, “I should have stuck to the side.”

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, in all his kingly glory, turned around to meet his gaze, blue eye growing comically wide at the sight of his advisor. His tall stature was hidden beneath a heavy wool cloak; obscuring both his face and his impressive build under thick fur.

He did not look any inch a king, resembling more a traveler, or even a wandering vagrant with how he was garbed.

Narrowing his eyes, Felix quickly pulled Dimitri to the side, leading him to an alley.

Felix hadn’t spoken to Dimitri since they arrived back in town yesterday. It did not help that Dimitri had made a point of returning to his study as soon as the awards ceremony was over, eager to put a dent into the paperwork piled upon his desk.

Running into him right now was not something he had expected.

“Wandering alone? How foolish,” Felix hissed. “You’re the _king_. You do realize that you are a prime target for assassination?.”

“Ah, of course, Felix. I did come armed.” Dimitri pulled his cloak slightly aside, revealing a silver sword strapped to his waist. “There’s hardly any cause for worry.”

“Yeah, right. I’m not leaving you alone.” Dimitri’s brows raised at his words. “Obviously, you need an escort. Regardless of how you fare in battle, it’d be better if you have more eyes to make sure nothing untoward happens.”

“I suppose so. Well, I’m assuming you’re on the hunt for some new weapons as well?” Dimitri asked.

“As if there’s anything else worth going through this crowd for.” Felix shook his head with disdain. “At least we’re looking for the same thing. So it shouldn’t weigh too much on your mind that I’m tagging along.”

“Shall we start near the town square then? I heard one of Zoltan’s protégés have set up shop there. It would be worth our time to check their wares, don’t you think?”

“Lead the way, then.” Felix followed Dimitri through the crowd, eyes trained at his back.

The king was a fool. To wander around without an entourage, donning only a sorry excuse for a disguise—Felix was seething.

It was not unlike Dimitri to take unnecessary risks. Between the two of them, it was Dimitri who had often found himself in tricky situations. Often, it would be Felix who would run to fetch either Glenn or his own father, his father’s healing magic becoming useful in such situations.

Sometimes, Felix could not help but wonder if he would have gotten better at faith magic if he had taken up his father’s invitation.

Maybe he could have even saved his father at Gronder with it.

Felix pushed the thought out of his mind as quickly as it came. The mere thought of his father twisted his heart painfully.

Felix had made peace with what had happened. There was no point in mulling over what could have been; Glenn would have told him the same thing.

Felix shifted his full focus on Dimitri once again, following his every move and being mindful of those who pass by him.

While it was true that not a lot of people had seen the king in person, it would still do both of them well to remain vigilant. Fódlan was still in the process of full unification. Factions still opposed the move. But such was the process of bringing their country peace.

They were near the bridge to the town plaza when Dimitri suddenly stopped in his tracks, posture stiffening. Felix quickly made his way to his side, question at the tip of his tongue and hand already reaching to the sword strapped at his waist.

Once he arrived at Dimitri’s side, he was met with a sly smirk and a face stuffed with food.

“Fancy seeing you guys here,” Sylvain greeted. In his hands were meat skewers—probably Ingrid’s, by the looks of it.

“Nice to see you, Sylvain, Ingrid.” Dimitri greeted back.

“Your Ma—My friend, shouldn’t you have more people in your company?” Ingrid chided. Even during the festivities, Ingrid never failed to scold them. Though, the lady knight had a fair point. “The festivities are meant to bring everyone together, after all.”

“Felix is more than enough,” Dimitri said. “Besides, I am also more than capable of defending myself if the need should arise. Also, I’d rather give my men a break. It is a time for celebration, after all. The least I could do was give them some reprieve.”

Ingrid looked at them with disapproval. “Still.”

“Come on, Ingrid,, our friend here has a valid point. I’d also wager that he wanted to look around without a fuss.” Sylvain took a bite off one of the skewers, much to Ingrid’s dismay. “Give the guy a break. Besides, Felix knows how to _handle_ our friend here best.”

“Fine, but you two better be careful!” Ingrid leveled them with a serious look. “No one may notice, but it’s better to be on your toes.”

“We’ll be discreet,” Felix said. “If anything suspicious happens, I’ll take him back.” And here he sent a fierce glare in Dimitri’s direction. “In fact, once we’ve visited Zoltan’s protégé, I’ll take him back, no questions asked.”

“Of course. I promise. That’s all I came here for after all.” Dimitri placed a hand over his heart. “You have my word.”

“You two worry me.” Ingrid sighed in defeat as she shook her head.

“Anyway, I’m guessing you guys are here for the weapons.” Sylvain cut in. “If you’re looking for Zoltan’s protégé, she’s about three stalls down the left. She’s gathered quite the crowd, too.”

“Then their selection must be remarkable then.” Felix could hear the excitement in Dimitri’s voice, rare as it was. It made his chest grow warm.

“Though I have to say, it’s probably not only her weapons that draw the people’s attention, if you know what I mean.” Sylvain finished with a wink.

“Why do I even put up with you, Sylvain…” Ingrid sighed tiredly.

“And we’re the ones that worry you,” Felix said, shaking his head.

“I’d have imagined that being with Ingrid would slow you down quite a bit, but it appears I spoke too soon,” Dimitri said, much to Sylvain’s chagrin. “Anyways, thank you, Sylvain. Such information will make the trip that much shorter. I promise we’ll return shortly.”

“Well, what are you guys waiting for?” Sylvain smiled, his gaze lingering on Felix. “Take any longer and Ingrid just might drag you back herself.”

“Alright, alright. We’ll be quick.” Dimitri pulled his hood lower over his face. “Well then, shall we, Felix?”

“Let’s go.” Felix allowed Dimitri to move ahead, cautious as ever as he shadowed him.

“Have fun on your date!” Sylvain hollered.

Try as he might, Sylvain’s words echoed in his mind. It was difficult to deny that this outing was anything but what Sylvain called it: a date.. The word alone prompted Felix’s cheeks to stain themselves red. Yesterday’s events had built some sort of tension between them—a new kind of tension. Felix found himself wondering if he could handle another leisurely day with Dimitri.

Often, his time spent with Dimitri consisted of work, meals, and the occasional spar whenever they had time to spare.

There was nothing much to think about in such situations, much less time to relish in Dimitri’s company. For so long, Felix had forgotten how it felt to just exist with him. Gone were the days of their childhood, where almost nothing weighed on them beyond studying and playing.

He felt odd, ill-equipped as he was to handle being with Dimitri beyond the line of duty and weaponry.

Ultimately, whatever walls he built over the years seemed futile whenever Dimitri was involved. It made him bristle whenever he was around. Felix knew he was better than this. He had handled the boar for _years_. But, for years, he had not bothered to handle _Dimitri_.

Even now, he felt uneasy—unsure of his words and actions, even though he was just accompanying Dimitri on a short shopping trip.

He could treat it as just _accompanying_ the king: an escort mission, to ensure the safety of the very person keeping Fódlan together. But Felix knew he wasn’t merely accompanying the king—he was accompanying _Dimitri_. And that notion made him teeter between awkwardness and coarseness; it would only take one look from Dimitri to make him fidget.

So instead of drawing attention, he stood awkwardly beside him in silence, his eyes wandering over the steel. The sound of Dimitri’s voice drowned out whatever thoughts he had about the swordsmith’s impressive weaponry, leaving him unfocused on the very thing he’d been seeking out today.

“Such craftsmanship…” Dimitri commented, his change in tone catching Felix’s attention.

“Thanks. The old man really made me put my back into it.” The swordsmith took the blade into her hands, showing off the fine pattern on its edge.

Felix took a gander at the blade, his eyes growing comically wide at the sight of it. The pattern was far too intricate to be crafted by just any swordsmith, the complexity more than demonstrating her skill. Judging from the way she maneuvered the blade, it was lighter than it looked, and sharper than could be perceived.

A perfect sword for a swordsman such as himself.

“It is truly an impressive blade. You should be proud of yourself. This level of intricacy, the balance between design and functionality—remarkable.” Dimitri said, his words bringing a soft blush to her cheeks. “How much for it?”

“Seven thousand gold.” Felix felt his heart drop to his stomach.

It was just his luck that Sylvain had emptied his purse yesterday. But a bet is a bet. He would have to settle for something cheaper. But he would be damned if he didn’t say that he would very much like to be the owner of such a blade.

“I see.” Felix averted his gaze away from the blade, his eyes roving over the rest of the weapons displayed. Surely, there was something else worth the meager gold he had left.

“Very well then. I’ll take it.” At least Dimitri got something worthwhile in this trip, and knew that Dimitri was one of the few who could truly appreciate it.

Maybe Dimitri would even lend it to him sometime.

“A fine choice there, sir.” The swordsmith handed over the blade and its scabbard to Dimitri. “Master and I will be visiting the capital from time to time, so if it needs any repairs feel free to come find us.”

“You have my thanks.” Dimitri paid the swordsmith with a smile.

Just as Felix was about to ask the swordsmith about the rest of their wares, he felt Dimitri push the sword into his hands with a shy smile gracing his lips.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked. “I can’t accept this.”

Dimitri was, in fact, out of his mind.

“I have heard about your bet with Sylvain,” Dimitri explained, pink staining his cheeks. “I’m sure this sword will be better cared for in your hands anyway.”

“It cost seven thousand gold. Are you serious?” Felix looked at him incredulously. While that sword had definitely caught his eye, Felix would rather buy it himself. He didn’t need Dimitri to spend his gold for _his_ enjoyment.

“Consider it as a consolation prize, then,” Dimitri said. “You did bring in the second largest game yesterday.”

Felix considered Dimitri’s words.

This was unnecessary.

Dimitri absolutely did not need to do this for him.

“Keep it,” Felix said, pushing the blade back into Dimiti’s hands. “You bought it. I can live without it.”

“Then take it as a gift.” Dimitri stubbornly insisted, extending it to Felix once more. The two of them must look like fools, pushing the sword back and forth. “I insist. It’s the least I could do—for everything you’ve done.”

Felix couldn’t understand why Dimitri seemed so intent on doing these... _things_ for him. He had told Dimitri, long ago, that all he needed to do was become a good king. It was all Felix wanted to ask of him.

There was nothing extraordinary about Felix staying by his side. If anything, Felix was doing the bare minimum, doing the duties passed on to him by his father—by Glenn.

Even so, Felix knew full well that Dimitri could survive without him.

Dimitri had _options_ , after all.

Options who could care for him better than Felix ever could.

Options that wouldn’t spout sharp words to conceal their affection.

Options who actually stood by him at his worst.

Why was Dimitri so intent on making it harder for him to let go?

“It’s yours.” Felix refused, stubborn.“I have other blades to temper myself with.”

“Felix.” Dimitri was unmoved.

“Dimitri.” Felix remained adamant.

A deep sigh, then a small smile.

“We’ll share it, then.” Dimitri took his hand and laid it on the blade.

“ _What?_ ” Felix felt his cheeks burn at Dimitri’s touch. “We can’t just _share_ a sword.”

“It’s either that or you take it, Felix.” Dimitri looked at him imploringly; Felix felt his heart flip.

He could hear the whispers around them growing louder. They were drawing too much attention; it would be best to cut the trip short and head back.

And so Felix heaved a sigh before finally taking the blade from Dimitri’s hands. “ _Fine_. We’re going back.”

The triumphant smile on Dimitri’s face was breathtaking.

Yet one more thing for Felix to avoid thinking about.

* * *

Glenn enjoyed wandering late at night.

Castle Fhirdiad was quiet—a far cry from the day’s earlier restlessness. Most of the staff had retired to their quarters, leaving Glenn to wander the halls mostly undisturbed. Soon, he found himself in the castle garden, the snow-covered grounds glowing under the low light of the moon.

It was peaceful.

He had long grown accustomed to nights like these. Even with the quiet, Glenn was not starving for company. In fact, he had made quite the impression the first time he awoke—in this exact garden, with the rain falling right through him. Several gasps had pulled him from his sleep, and a hesitant hand nudged him awake. He woke to the sight of familiar faces, faces he had long expected to never see again.

Relief had washed over Glenn in that moment.

As the years passed, some of them inevitably left. Few remained of the group that he had met at the beginning of his time in this plane. It was them, along with Dimitri, who made his lingering existence bearable, entertaining even, despite the uncertainty of his departure.

“A good evening to you, Lord Glenn,” a familiar voice greeted.

“Ah, Lukas. How was your day?” Lukas had been in the castle almost as long as he had, if not longer. He had been one of Glenn’s sparring partners, back in the day; he had perished when Cornelia seized control of Fhirdiad.

“It was quite entertaining, actually. I’d never imagine that my brother would be knighted this very day.” He chuckled. Apparently, Dimitri still made time to knight their trainees. The gesture made Glenn proud. But he took note to chide Dimitri later for not taking a break. “It was amusing to see, and a long time coming.”

“Congratulations, then. To think he was a squire just a year ago—time sure flies.” Years seemed to pass quicker ever since he had woken up that rainy day. Glenn was unsure whether to be thankful for it, or hope that time would stretch longer.

“Yeah but I’d say it was well worth the wait—well worth the stay here, I mean,” Lukas said, voice soft and warm. “I imagine you felt the same way when Lord Felix had been appointed as His Majesty’s Royal Advisor.”

“Of course.” Glenn smiled as he reminisced. “I never thought I’d see the day, actually.”

“Lord Felix has always been quite the handful. Though, His Majesty must have been relieved that he was to stay by his side.” To have Felix stay in Fhirdiad—it made Glenn happy to be allowed the chance to watch over him. Though, Glenn could hardly imagine Felix being anywhere else. “They really do work well together.”

“That they do,” Glenn said. “To think that years ago, they’d challenge me spar after spar.” Glenn remembered the two of them, badgering him to take up his sword for a short fight. “Now, they’re almost too busy for them considering they’re governing all of Fódlan.”

“To think that all of Fódlan will be united under His Majesty’s rule. It’s still so surreal.” Lukas’s voice was filled with wonder. “A lot of what has happened still feels surreal. My brother knighted and appointed as lieutenant? I didn’t expect I’d stay here long enough to see it.”

“I could say the same. It’s been so long, hasn’t it? More than a decade has passed, yet I feel as if we haven’t lingered for even half of it.” It was to be expected. Without much to do, days seemed to blur together. The only time Glenn had felt that time stretched for too long was during the war. Though, anyone would have wished for it to end sooner than it did. “Still, I would count myself lucky to have seen things through to the end. But I have to admit, staying here without knowing why or when we’ll move on—it’s tiring.”

“I can’t imagine how it must feel, Lord Glenn.” Lukas looked at him with pity. “You’ve been here longer than I have. I am impressed you managed to deal with it so splendidly.”

“Hah, that is thanks to you and the others as well. Not to mention His Majesty. You’ve all made my stay here bearable—less of a punishment. You have my gratitude.” Glenn smiled.

“I must thank you too, Lord Glenn. Your company has made living in this in-between bearable for me as well. And, of course, His Majesty helped me a lot too.” Lukas bowed deeply. “With my brother finally knighted and you and the others standing by my side, I feel content, as if this stay has finally become worth it. And I believe that’s partly thanks to you.”

“You flatter me. I’ve hardly done anything.” Glenn truthfully hadn’t done much for him aside from idle conversations. Lukas had been resilient, even with the difficulties they had to face during the war. Glenn envied him for his optimism.

The rustle of grass suddenly sounded, a sign that they had company. It was too late at night for anyone to be wandering the gardens. Glenn scanned the periphery, keen eyes searching for an intruder.

To both their surprise, it was merely a knight—Lukas’s younger brother in fact. He was still clad in his armor, the steel shining under the moonlight.

“…Clive?” Lukas watched his brother, puzzled..

Clive, with lance in hand and expression serious, walked over to the center of the garden, where a statue of a knight was erected in memory of those who had fallen in the siege years ago. When Clive knelt down, Glenn heard Lukas gasp as he heard Lukas’s name uttered by his brother.

“Brother, I did it.” His voice dripped with emotion. “And as I promised, I offer back this lance to you. It served me well in my journey to knighthood.”

Glenn watched as tears streamed down Lukas’s face, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

“With that lance, it felt as if you were with me every step of the way. So as I swore to you, I now return this lance to his rightful owner. I’m now a full-fledged knight. There is no longer any need for you to worry. I…I’ve become strong and it’s all thanks to you. Brother, I hope I’ve made you proud.”

“So he remembered…” His voice was shaking with emotion. “He was so young when he had sworn it to me. I never thought that he’d actually do it after he was knighted.”

A warm light enveloped Lukas, illuminating his body in a golden hue.

It was dazzling, almost blinding to see.

Glenn could only watch in awe as Lukas’s body started to fade away in golden sparks.

“It seems that my time here is done, Lord Glenn.” His voice was now only above a whisper. “I truly am in your debt.”

“Come now, if anyone deserves your gratitude, it is your brother.” Glenn was happy for him, even if he would surely miss his presence.

“I hope you figure it out soon, Lord Glenn,” Lukas said. “Lord Rodrigue must want to see you, after all.”

“You have my thanks.” Glenn waved his farewell. “Send my regards to my father, would you?”

“Of course.” Lukas smiled at him one last time. “I’ll see you, Lord Glenn. Farewell.”

In the span of a minute, Glenn was left alone with only the moon and a solemn knight for company.

It was quiet once again.

Glenn envied Lukas, if only because he had finally been guided to where he was supposed to be, free from any lingering regret. Glenn knew in his heart that whatever was keeping him in the world of the living involved Felix.

But Felix had not sworn anything to him.

And it puzzled Glenn as to what exactly he was waiting for, considering that Felix not only had already been appointed as Royal Advisor but was also by Dimitri’s side.

‘ _What more is there?_ ’ Glenn rummaged his mind for answers, to no avail. Many events had made Glenn feel a sense of closure, contentment, yet they still failed to deliver him to the other side. And so after everything, Glenn was apprehensive, uncertain of what could possibly be his deliverance. It would be foolish for him to place his hope on any one thing, considering how many times that hope had been misplaced.

He could only bide his time until his departure.

With a tired sigh, Glenn decided that he had much better things to do than wallow in something he had no control of. And so, he let his feet take him back to familiar stairs and hallways, all leading to the place where Glenn often lingered on quiet nights like this.

Glenn heard the telltale sound of footsteps behind the door, the sound drawing an unimpressed frown on Glenn’s face.

With a tired sigh, Glenn phased through the wooden doors and into the king’s quarters, finding Dimitri pacing around his sitting room in unease.

“It’s late,” Glenn said. Though, he could not find it in himself to fault Dimitri for not keeping to his sleeping schedule. Some nights were just more difficult than others.

“Glenn…?” Dimitri shifted his attention to him, blue eye widening in surprise. “I… apologize. I thought you had been here since earlier this evening.”

“I see. It’s a tough night, then.” Glenn slowly walked towards him, his presence a calming balm to the apparent storm in Dimitri’s mind.

“That’s an understatement… but I’ve dealt with worse.” Dimitri gave a wry smile.

“Remember, you’re allowed to seek someone out, even during this time of night.” Glenn now stood at Dimitri’s side, watching Dimitri as he gazed at the night sky, lone blue eye shaking as if seeing things. His king looked somber, teetering on the edge of discomfort as he closed his lone eye to focus on Glenn’s voice. “Even if it’s just me, when you can.”

“You’re right. I—I apologize. I do not want to be a burden is all.” Dimitri said sheepishly.

“Oh believe me, Dimitri. You’re far from one.” Dimitri was too considerate for his own good. “If anything, you make it a point not to be.”

Over time, Dimitri had gotten better at not dealing with his troubles on his own. He had grown more open; still reserved and hesitant in asking for help, but even Glenn could tell he was actively reaching out more despite his own apprehension.

“Sylvain and Ingrid are around. Ashe is too. Even Felix would want to help you. There’s no harm in relying on others every now and then. It doesn’t make you weak—or a burden.”

“I’ll do my best to keep that in mind,” Dimitri said. “I must admit. There are just times where I’d rather handle it on my own. I want to become strong enough that I could do it myself, to quiet my ghosts with my own will.”

Glenn could understand; he’d become familiar with how heavy the crown weighed on Dimitri’s mind, along with the ghosts that sat upon his shoulders. He was sure that Dimitri’s friends observed the same as well. He was fairly certain they all shared the same sentiment.

“It’s something I want to prove to myself, too,” Dimitri said with quiet determination.

“And you will. But that doesn’t mean you have to do the fighting all by yourself.” Glenn chastised him. “You’re plenty stronger now than before. I recall Sylvain telling you the same the other day.”

Dimitri let out an amused chuckle. “Yes,” he said. “He told me to be more confident. He even offered to help me build said confidence.” A small smile crept its way to his face.

“Well, what he said is true.” Glenn watched as the weight over Dimitri’s shoulders lessened. “You sell yourself short, Dimitri. It’s almost infuriating to watch.”

“I’ll try not to from now on.” Dimitri gave him a reassuring smile. “Dedue would be disappointed, seeing me fall back to bad habits.”

“Dedue would be _worried_. But he’d be glad to know you’re still fighting anyway.” Glenn gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“You have my thanks, Glenn,” Dimitri said. “I had thought that it would be quiet today, but it seems I had miscalculated. They seem to always grow louder when things are going well.”

“Well, at the very least, I’m glad to hear that things seem to be going well from your perspective. It’s rare to hear that from you.” It was reassuring to know that Dimitri saw things as such, given how much he had stressed over the preparations for the festivities. “So, how was your day? I thought you planned to buy yourself some new steel.”

“I did, initially. But Felix…” Glenn raised one brow at Dimitri’s words.

“Let me guess, you gave it to Felix instead. You spoil him, really. Even more than I did.” Dimitri shrugged in reply.

“He was looking at it so intently. I could not help but just give it to him.” Dimitri explained. “Besides, Master Zoltan is to come visit again after the festivities. It’s not like it will be my last chance to get such a well-crafted blade.”

“He lost the bet, fair and square. Sylvain is smart enough to bet on the right horse.” Glenn expected it. Sylvain had always made calculated decisions when it came to bets—even Glenn had lost to him a few times, years ago. “You should have just left him to it. I’m pretty sure he had enough to buy a cheaper sword.”

Dimitri’s cheeks flushed. “Still, it felt better to just let him have it.”

“You never change.” Glenn shook his head. “How did he take it, though?”

“As begrudgingly as you would expect. .” Glenn let out an amused snort.

A few knocks at the door suddenly caught their attention. Dimitri looked at the door quizzically before moving to open it.

“Speak of the devil…” Glenn said, smirking.

Felix stood outside Dimitri’s door, face turned away as Dimitri looked on him with surprise.

“Is there something you needed, Felix?” Dimitri looked tense, surprised that Felix had visited him so late.

“I heard talking, that’s all.” Felix darted his eyes away from Dimitri’s gaze.

‘ _Still shy as ever,_ ’ Glenn noted with amusement. Like this, Glenn could not help but remember his younger brother, clinging onto his breeches as he hid behind him.

“I see. I was just…” Glenn watched as Dimitri searched for the right words. “Well, it is just one of those nights, I suppose. Though, there’s hardly a cause for concern now. I have been managing it well.”

“It’s still late. You should be asleep.” Felix pushed his way into Dimitri’s sitting room, an unimpressed frown gracing his features. Glenn smiled at Felix’s concern. His brother had always been a worrywart when it came to his friends, even if he was not the best at showing it.

“I’m afraid that it will be sometime until I can find myself retiring to bed.” Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But I assure you, I’ll sleep eventually.”

_‘Eventually, meaning hours from now, right?’_ Glenn thought, worried as he considered that tomorrow would be the most mentally taxing day of the celebration. Dimitri needed to rest as much as he could. The council would no doubt hound him with their daughters in tow. Glenn shuddered at the image.

“Hmph, I’m staying, then.” At this, Dimitri’s brows raised in surprise. Glenn cocked his head at Felix’s words. He had expected it would be like this. Maybe having Felix around could calm him even further.

“Felix, it’s really not necessary.” Dimitri reasoned. It was evident that he’d rather not bother Felix any longer. However, Glenn could see that Felix was eager to stay, keenly aware of the tension set in Dimitri’s shoulders.

“I’m _staying_ —unless you have a problem with that?” Felix leveled him with a look.

Dimitri hesitated, expression pensive as he considered Felix’s offer.

Glenn decided to give some words of encouragement: “Dimitri, let him.”

With a sigh, he acquiesced: “Alright then, make yourself at home.”

The silence between them was palpable. It begged for words to be spoken, the only sound which could properly dispel it.

Contrary to what might be expected, it was not at all odd for Felix to be in the king’s quarters this late at night. By now, Felix was decently familiar with this type of setting, quickly making himself comfortable at the modest dining table by the window.

Meanwhile, Dimitri bristled at his presence, unsure of his capability to hold a decent conversation after the night’s earlier difficulties. Dimitri’s mind raced as fast as his heart, nervousness coursing through his veins.

Felix had found him like this before, even worse at times, but something about tonight was different. The tension between them sat at an all time high, the past two days of merriment having only added to it.

He wondered if he had overstepped, revealing too much of the giddy emotions that swirled in his chest whenever he was in Felix’s presence. Yet, he could not find it in himself to regret it, if only because of the slight quirk at the end of Felix’s lips.

Wordlessly, Dimitri sat opposite of Felix, weaving his hands together as he rested them atop the table. Glenn had gone quiet, as he always did when Felix was around. From the corner of his eye, he could see Glenn watch over them intently, taking note of the tension that stretched between them.

“It’s just me, you know.” Felix spoke slowly, taking care of the words he uttered. “There’s no need to be so poised and proper.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.” Dimitri fidgeted as he sat more comfortably. With Felix’s gaze on him, Dimitri felt exposed, every minute movement evidence of his unease. Maybe if Felix looked closer, he would put things together and determine that he, Dimitri, was hiding something important.

Like a spring night ridden with feelings coming to fruition. Or his dear brother’s lingering existence.

“How are you?” His voice was soft, careful, unlike his usual sharp tone.

Dimitri blinked, caught off guard by the question. “I’m fine, mostly,” Dimitri stammered.

“Mostly?” Felix raised a brow at his words. “How long have you felt unwell?”

“Just earlier this evening,” Dimitri said. “It was nothing out of the ordinary, really.” He had been pacing in his sitting room for hours, trying to focus his mind on things other than the voices that whispered in his head.

“I see…” Felix reached out to touch the pot of tea that he had brewed earlier, bare hands checking the temperature. With a grimace, Felix stood up transferring its contents to a kettle to reheat it. “You’re allowed to call on me—you know that, right?”

“It was too late tonight. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, after all. I assumed you went to bed early.” It was largely the reason why he had been hesitant to knock at his door, apart from feeling that he had overstepped these past few days, wanting to give Felix his space.

“Then wake me up,” Felix said simply as he poured Dimitri a cup of tea.

“Okay.” They had settled into some semblance of familiarity, but still Dimitri felt oddly out of his element.

Earlier, he had felt _alright_ when he was walking around with Felix—elated, even. Dimitri hoped he would feel that same elated feeling until he slept. Unfortunately, such feelings were fleeting and fickle by nature. Once he returned to his quarters, it all crashed down on him, leftover energy eluding him away from sleep. The voices, usually pained whispers, suddenly became roaring shouts.

Dimitri wished that feeling of peace had lasted longer, if only to lessen the burden Felix would have to deal with now.

“Thank you,” Felix said, his voice snapping Dimitri from his thoughts.

“For what, Felix?” Dimtiri gingerly wrapped his hands around the cup of tea, letting the warmth of the ceramic ground him.

“I hadn’t thanked you for the blade yet.” The tips of Felix’s ears were a light pink.

Dimitri felt something warm spread in his chest. “Oh, you’re welcome.”

“You’re allowed to use it too, if you wish. You bought it, after all,” Felix added, still averting his gaze away from Dimitri’s face.

“Thank you.” Silence once again stretched between them. It was less uncomfortable now. The urge to speak was strong, but Dimitri could not find the words.

It was often like this in nights with Felix. Felix would check on him, invite himself into Dimitri’s chambers and converse with him as they have tea—his own way of pulling Dimitri from his ghosts’ grasp. They rarely spoke about his ghosts, Felix letting Dimitri bring the topic up if he so chose. They would usually talk about the most mundane of things, from news of their friends to even the latest sword technique they had mastered in their free time.

It was a welcome reprieve.

Dimitri heard Glenn snicker, prompting him to shift his gaze to him. Glenn responded only with a frown, gesturing to the person sitting in front of him.

“What?” Felix asked, worry softening his features. “Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing… I just thought I saw something.” Dimitri was on thin ice.

“Was it one of those ghosts?” Felix asked.

Dimitri felt his heart stutter in his chest. “Ghosts?” He echoed.

“You told me before that you could see them—the ones who linger with regret.” Felix said matter-of-factly.

Dimitri had not expected that Felix would remember. He remembered talking about it with Felix years ago, before the rebellion, before even Duscur. He had brought it up randomly, and Felix had not bothered to pry further, noticing Dimitri’s unease with talking about it.

“Ah, yes,” Dimitri said. “It never really went away.”

“I see…” Dimitri watched as Felix considered this information, the way his eyes flickered to where Glenn was standing.

“Did you see… ugh. Forget it. This is not the best time to ask you this.”

But Dimitri knew exactly what Felix was about to ask. “No, no. It’s fine.” Dimitri shared a meaningful glance with Glenn. “I did see him.”

“I figured.” Felix spoke softly. “He’s probably long gone by now, isn’t he? Along with my father.”

Glenn’s face was unreadable.

Dimitri hesitated. This is the first time Felix had ever asked him about Glenn. But with one meaningful with Glenn, Dimitri kept his lips sealed.

“Yes.”

“I see…” Dimitri watched as Felix took a sip of his tea. “At least they’re at peace.”

Dimitri watched as a frown pulled down Glenn’s lips. Dimitri immediately felt a pang of guilt in his belly, keenly aware of the stark contrast between Felix’s assumption and Glenn’s actual situation. In that moment, he was reminded that he was powerless. Years had passed since he promised Glenn his help, and still his efforts had not borne fruit.

“True.” Dimitri felt nauseous from saying the word.

Glenn looked toward him in worry. Just as Glenn was about to speak, Felix continued: “They would be proud, you know? Seeing how far you’ve come.” Dimitri felt his heart clench at his words, unshed tears gathering at the corner of his eye.

Hesitantly, Dimitri looked to Felix, a calm smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It was not often that Dimitri would see it, but he could not help but think it suited him, that calm confidence. Behind him, Glenn wore a similar expression, reassuring Dimitri.

Dimitri was lucky to have both of them standing by his side.

“You know, I think they would be proud of you too.” Dimitri was sure of it.

“Hm, finding my purpose even though it was staring straight at my face?” Dimitri didn’t fault Felix for his indecision when he had first offered Felix the position of Royal Advisor. Things were different now, after all: what had been indecision became unwavering certainty. “Glenn would have chided me for taking so long.”

It was a relief that it seemed easier to talk about him. Years ago, neither of them had the heart to talk about Glenn so casually. Dimitri had been so apprehensive about it, wary of Felix’s apparent agitation whenever he so much as spoke his name. He could feel that Glenn was thankful for it as well.

“That he would.” Dimitri offered Felix a small smile.

Dimitri watched as Felix averted his eyes, a light flush painting the apples of his cheeks.

“Anyway… have you made your decision?” Felix’s voice was uncharacteristically soft.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You _know_ what I mean, Dimitri.” Felix pressed. “Don’t make me say it.”

_Ah._

“There’s nothing to decide,” Dimitri said simply. “You know that such a thing is not my priority anyway.”

“I know.” Felix straightened in his seat. “But how else are you going to placate those old fools? The ball is tomorrow, and there’s another council meeting the day after that. You know they would want you to entertain their daughters, and I can’t exactly fend all of them off.”

“I will entertain all of them, then.” Dimitri, ever the martyr. He watched Glenn roll his eyes at him. “So as to not show favor.”

“ _What?_ There’s far too manyYou’d be dancing the whole night,” Felix reasoned. “You could at least give them a shortlist or something, or just not dance with any of them at all.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Dimitri was grateful for Felix’s concern but surely he, the king, could handle some innocuous dances on his own.

“You really do enjoy making things harder than it is.” Felix shook his head with disdain.

“I don’t necessarily see it as a bother or a trial, Felix.” Though, Felix’s concern left him touched. “I would spend only a few minutes with each of them anyway. I’m much more excited to see our friends again. It has been too long since we’ve last gathered together.”

“That’s true.” Dimitri could tell that Felix wanted to push the subject further, but he relented. “Dedue will be arriving early tomorrow along with Mercedes. Annette and Ashe are attending the ball, as is the Professor. First time in half a year we’ve all seen each other.”

“Yes, half a year since we….” Dimitri’s thoughts immediately trailed off to that night, reliving that treasured moment in the back of his mind.

“Since we what?” An oddly alarmed look was on Felix’s face.

Dimitri bit the inside of his cheek before he could say something he would regret.“It’s nothing,” he spoke through his teeth. “I just meant that it’s been half a year since we all drank together.”

“Yes,” Felix said. “Goddess, everyone was a wreck that night. I never expected Ingrid to propose such a thing considering how uptight she is.” Dimitri remembered Ingrid’s confident proposal. Unironically, Sylvain had been the first one out despite his experience. “Can’t believe you even agreed to it.”

“It was a harmless competition.” Dimitri had held out pretty well before surrendering to Ingrid. “Well, that and I wanted to test my own tolerance as well. Out of curiosity.”

“Hmph, right.” Felix looked at him with disbelief. “Just say you wanted to win.”

“It was fun. Don’t you think?” Dimitri could remember the laughter when Dedue had started to slur his words, everyone caught off guard by his unsteadiness.

“It’s not like you had anything to prove. You’ve always been tolerant of everything,” Felix noted with a sigh.

Talking with Felix about that night only tickled Dimitri’s urge to test the waters. His lips moved before he could even spare a moment to think.“Say, Felix?” he asked. “Do you remember what happened after Ingrid’s drinking competition?”

For a split second, he saw Felix flinch, but he quickly collected himself before answering: “I remember losing. Anything after that, nothing.”

“O—oh, I see.” Dimitri tried to hide the disappointment from his face, wary of letting Felix see even a glimpse of what he remembered from that night. “Well, at least we can rest assured that we’ll all hold our liquor well enough to remember tomorrow’s festivities.”

He had wanted Felix to remember even just a bit, even just their talk under the spring moon. It seemed that he had gotten his hopes up too soon, Felix dashing them as quickly as they’d grown.

It was far too soon, Dimitri supposed. But even then, Dimitri hung onto that night like a lifeline. Whether or not Felix remembered, it would remain a cherished memory. Because if Felix did not deem it important, did not deem it as anything for that matter, there was no point in forcing his feelings onto him.

After all, Felix had better options ahead of him, surely.

Options that did not include caring for a broken king.

“Hopefully, but I doubt any of us will have the opportunity to get to a point where we have to hold ourselves back.” Felix spoke with a measure of contempt. “We have pretenses to hold up for the sake of propriety.”

“Of course,” Dimitri said, “though having everyone around will definitely make things bearable, at least.” Dimitri dreaded the propriety he had to muster for tomorrow night, but knowing that his friends would be nearby gave him something to look forward to.

_On that thought._

Dimitri mustered whatever courage he had and asked: “Felix, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with you tomorrow?” With one last dance, maybe he could finally let Felix go. At least, so he told himself.

Felix raised an unimpressed brow. “I thought you said you would be busy dancing with the council’s daughters.”

“I… that is, if I find the time to dance with you, would you allow me the chance?” Dimitri said, heart racing in his chest as he spoke.

Felix considered his offer, amber eyes staring at him intently as if scrutinizing his entire being.

“We’ll see.” Felix rubbed the back of his neck. “As long as time permits, I guess.”

Dimitr grinned, heart still beating wildly. “Thank you, Felix,” he said. “I look forward to dancing with you tomorrow.”

Felix looked away, not meeting Dimitri’s eyes, but even then Dimitri still caught sight of the pink resting atop his cheeks.

“Whatever,” Felix muttered. “Stop making this weird. It’s just a dance. “Anyway, it’s getting late. _You_ should head to bed.”

“Ah, right.” Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. “You should retire to your quarters as well, Felix.”

“Promise me you’ll head to bed. Even just to rest.” Concern laced Felix’s words.

“Yes, I promise.” Dimitri had started to feel tired, the night’s earlier difficulties already taking its toll. “Felix? Thank you for today.”

“I… I had fun.” Felix had his back turned on him. “I look forward to the next time.”

“Have a good night’s sleep, Felix.” Dimitri wanted him to stay longer, but they had much to do tomorrow. Going without sleep or rest would only exacerbate their already tedious duties.

“Good night, Dimitri.” And the door shut with a quiet click.

Once his footsteps faded to silence, Dimitri heaved a tired sigh.

“You two sure are something.” Glenn crossed his arms, unimpressed. “A dance, huh? I wish you all the luck, Dimitri.”

“Just one last dance,” Dimitri said solemnly. “I won’t bother him any further than I already have. It’s not like he remembers anyway. Telling him about it would only complicate things. I’d rather keep what we have than push him away just because of one night.”

“Dimitri. You do realize that—” Glenn let out a frustrated groan before placing his hands over Dimitri’s shoulders, leveling him with a serious look. “I’ll say this just once. If you were willing to give my brother a chance, there’s no stopping you from giving that same chance to yourself.” He squeezed Dimitri’s shoulders. “Just food for thought.”


	4. Day 3

_21st day of the Red Wolf Moon_

_3rd day of the celebration of the founding of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus_

It was odd to be at the center of attention at such a grand event.

Long ago, it was his father who had taken to the center of the ballroom, taking all of the attention in stride. He commanded the room without uttering even a single word, the crowd keenly aware of his presence. Dimitri would stand at his side, hiding behind his cape as he searched the crowd for a familiar face.

Dimitri felt the same as he did when he was a child, not too keen on having the crowd’s eyes on him. He bristled as he donned his kingly mask, afraid of showing any sign of discomfort. While he had grown used to such events during his adolescence, years of solitude had done a number on his grasp on propriety, if his table manners had anything to go by. Gilbert certainly had a lot to remind him of when he had formally ascended the throne all those years ago.

Even so, Gilbert’s strict reminders will not dissuade him from enjoying this night.

After all, it has been so long since he last saw all of his comrades. He was determined to make the most out of it, even with the persistent whispers echoing in his head, and in the air around him.

“Your Majesty,” a familiar voice greeted him,

Dimitri turned, an elated smile already on his lips at the sound of his voice. “Dedue!” he exclaimed—perhaps a bit too loudly. Truly, he wanted to see his dear friend after so long. Dimitri stepped forwardto offer him a welcoming embrace. “I have missed you so much, my friend.”

“I too, Your Majesty.” Dedue smiled, returning the embrace for the slightest moment.

“How have you been? It has been far too long, my friend.”Dedue had returned to Duscur shortly after Dimitri’s coronation. Besides the occasional visits, he hadn’t seen much of Dedue in recent years. However, even with the distance, they exchanged letters almost every week, confiding in each other and talking about even the most mundane of events. Dedue’s letters were always a delight to receive.

“It certainly has. I’ve been fine. You should come visit in the next moon for the Harvest Festival.” Dedue offered. Dedue was clad in his signature armor, adorned with various formal Duscur scarves.

“I would love to, Dedue. I will make sure of it.” Dimitri looked forward to his visits to Duscur. There was so much to learn, and so much to appreciate. And most of all, he had ample time to spend with Dedue without the restrictions of propriety.

“Have you been well?” Dedue asked.

“Yes, I have.” While the past few days had been stressful, he could not deny that he had enjoyed the festivities. “Why don’t we talk on the balcony? I’d love to hear more from you.”

Dimitri guided Dedue to the balcony, determined to speak with him privately. He would rather not be interrupted by a member of the council whilst speaking with his friend.

“There’s not much to hear about from me,” Dedue started. “But I do have some important news for you.” Dedue looked at him with a small smile.

“Well, what is it Dedue?”Dimitri asked. “It must be good news to see you smiling like this.”

“Mercedes and I are to be married later this year.” Dedue had the slightest pink hue tainting his cheeks. Dimitri’s eyes widened from the news, his heart soaring with joy for his friend.

“You have my heartfelt congratulations!” Dimitri had been privy to the development of Dedue and Mercedes’s love. What was once warm concern had evolved into something stronger than devotion—an unbreakable love. It was heartwarming to see how they cared so deeply for one another. “I should have known you would ask her soon.”

“I would also like to invite you to the event, if you could spare some time,” Dedue asked, the flush on his face deepening.

“Dedue, I would be honored to.” Suddenly, it all made sense. “Ah, is this why you invited me the next moon?”

“Yes.” Dedue’s small smile always warmed Dimitri’s heart.

“You move fast, Dedue. I could only hope to emulate your courage.”Dimitri placed a hand over Dedue’s shoulders, beaming. Dedue always found the perfect timing in almost everything. He felt happiness threatening to burst from his chest. “It must have been nerve-wracking. But I can tell that you wouldn’t have done it any other way.”

“It was the next logical step.” Dedue spoke as if it was nothing, but Dimitri knew how many months he must have thought of spending his life with Mercedes; his letters detailing every single beautiful thing he found in Mercedes were clear evidence of that.

 _‘Marriage, huh?’_ Dimitri’s thoughts unfortunately turned to the council’s nagging questions. He had already entertained quite a number of their daughters earlier that night, dancing with them and enduring their awkward attempts at conversation. It was a trial to both Dimitri and his partners, despite Dimitri’s best efforts to accommodate them.

He wondered if it would be the same with Felix. He knew Felix, though. He was sure that it would be a different experience altogether. Dimitri could almost picture it.

Felix would, with reluctance, initially allow him to lead the dance. Even though Dimitri had become better at dancing over the years, it was clear that Felix had a better sense of rhythm and a better grip on his movements. He would be precise and graceful, eventually taking the lead in the dance, leaving Dimitri to follow, clumsily stumbling every now and then.

It would be fun.

That is, if Felix would actually agree to that one dance.

“If you don’t mind,” Dimitri said, “I would like to ask for your advice. Of course, if it’s all right with you.” It was a good time as any to confide in Dedue.

Dedue looked at him knowingly. “Is it about Felix?”

“I am that obvious, huh.” Dimitri heaved a sigh. “You know me so well, Dedue.”

“You wear your emotions on your sleeve,” Dedue said, steadfast as ever. “It was not difficult to tell.”

“Well, you are well aware of his visits to my quarters late at night,” Dimitri started.

“Yes. What about them?” Dedue looked at him as if he already knew what he was about to say.

“And you remember when we gathered last spring?” Dimitri continued.

At this, Dedue nodded. “Go on.”

“We talked about it last night. I never expected we would venture to that topic.” Dimitri breathed a sigh. He wished he had the time to mentally prepare himself for that conversation, if only to soften the blow of Felix not remembering last spring.

“Did he remember?” Dedue asked.

“No.”

“What do you intend to do, then?” Dedue had always been one to focus on solutions. Dimitri hardly saw him fret over his problems—always one to actively try solving them, whenever they appeared. “There are instances where emotions are better left out in the open.”

“I wish I knew how to broach the subject with him. Truly, I want to tell him about it, and tell him how I feel. But I fear I may be opening old wounds or pushing our relationship to something it was never meant to be…”

“I must be frank with you,” Dedue said, “From what you have said, usually Felix is not one who would avoid confrontation.”

Dimitri raised his brows at this. “You believe that he remembers,” he said. He could hardly deny the possibility outright; Felix was hardly one to open up easily, after all.

“Yes,” Dedue said. “I believe that Felix was not so inebriated that night. I once drank with him and Sylvain. The next day, Sylvain would tease him and he would retaliate—he might remember more than he would have you believe.” Dedue’s words only served to drive Dimitri to one conclusion.

“I see,” Dimitri said. “But if that’s the case…” He could only think of one reason. “Perhaps it means he’d rather not talk about it. I’d be pushing my luck if I had pressed him for more.”

“It is to be expected,” Dedue responded. “After all, he had been the one to initiate… such things with you that night. I imagine he would be embarrassed.” Dimitri agreed with Dedue. It was just like Felix to keep the embarrassment and potential humiliation to himself.

Dimitri could not help the ache in his heart. Was Felix disgusted with what he had done? Did he regret it? “I just don’t know what to do, Dedue,” he said, fruitlessly wracking his mind for a solution. “It just doesn’t sit well with me that we would leave things at that. Goddess knows it could make working with him more complicated than it actually was. But neither can I force Felix to confront it. I’m at an impasse.”

“It is truly better for you to be upfront about it,” Dedue said, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. “With regards to Felix, it is rare for him to second guess his decisions. If he truly found you detestable, he would not have accepted becoming your advisor, nor would he have done what he did that night. I believe it is best for both of you to discuss it. I’m sure it must have been plaguing his mind as well.”

Dimitri gazed up at the moon, its light reminding him of that same night. “What then?” he asked. “ After everything that’s happened between us, it wouldn’t be right to burden him with these emotions. It’s not like I have done anything exemplary to earn his affection. I consider myself lucky that he accepted the offer in the first place.”

“It is not for me to decide who is best for you,” Dedue reminded him, calm as ever. “That is something only you can decide for yourself. And neither can you decide what Felix deserves—only he can.”

“You’re right…” Dimitri conceded. “I’m just making excuses, aren’t I?”

“You’re far from that,” Dedue spoke softly. “You have agonized over this, down to every detail. I hardly think you’re making excuses.”

“You overestimate me, Dedue.”

“If I may,” Dedue said, “I believe you have been underestimating yourself.” Dimitri watched as Dedue’s lips quirk up. “Simply talk to him. It would do you both good.”

“I’ll try, Dedue.” Dimitri breathed deeply. “I’ll try.”

It was later in the night when Dimitri found himself fatigued, dancing almost mechanically with Lord Isaach’s daughter.

Dimitri had lost count of how many aspiring candidates there had been, bowing each time as he took their hand. After dancing for hours, it was practically muscle memory.

Glenn and Felix must be shaking their heads at his stubbornness.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted the two at the corner of the grand hall, boredom evident on their faces as they observed the ball in silence. Glenn gave him a tired wave, looking very much bored of watching the crowd gossip and dance. Felix was almost the same, the only difference being his scowl was set deeper as he pointedly ignored the woman who was attempting conversation with him.

They had grown alike and different in so many ways.

Dimitri let a small amused smile paint itself on his lips. The two brothers had always shared a disdain for such grand parties. Their preference lied in quiet gatherings, or in tests of strength. Balls like this, however, were neither—more akin to a test of patience rather than a form of entertainment.

Still, he was glad they remained, even if the ball was not suited to their tastes.

Distantly, he saw Lord Isaach grinning at him, elated that he would be smiling as he danced with his daughter. He saw him nudge his fellow councilman, gloating as if he had already crawled into Dimitri’s favor.

How far _that_ was from the truth.

Even as he was dancing, Dimitri could not stop his gaze from lingering on his childhood friend, captivated. He wore his hair in a low braid, tied at the end with a ribbon of Fraldarius teal; Annette and Mercedes must have convinced him to wear it for tonight, and it suited him perfectly. Though, he remained at the corner of the ballroom, he still managed to catch the attention of so many, some even daring to ask him for a dance.

Oh, right, a dance.

Felix promised him a dance.

Dimitri could only look at him from afar, words threatening to fall out of his lips as their promise echoed in his mind.

 _“As long as time permits, I guess.”_ Dimitri remembered. It was not so much an actual promise but only an offer for a dance, he supposed. Looking at Felix right now, it was clear that he had no intention on venturing into the dance floor anytime soon.

‘ _Felix must not be in the mood for these kind of things_ ,’ Dimitri thought. Dimitri only ever saw Felix step into the center of the room with Annette and Sylvain, after they had in asked him insistently to join the festivities.

Dimitri feared that it was likely that Felix would turn him down.. Sylvain and Annette had their ways, after all. Dimitri, on the other hand, did not possess the confidence they wielded so easily, far too hesitant to move closer to Felix, too mindful of the awkwardness that followed them so often.

Leaning against the wall, Glenn raised his hand in a wave in an effort to draw his attention. Dimitri sent him a puzzled look just as he spun the nobleman’s daughter. With a cock of his head to the side, Glenn pointed his finger at Felix.

“Ask him,” Glenn projected his voice to reach him. “He looks like he needs it.”

Dimitri could only send him a hesitant look as he glanced at Felix. Felix looked bored out of his mind, sipping from his goblet as he stayed silent. Sylvain and Ingrid stood right by him, eating happily from their plates, taking a jab at Felix every now and then, if his furrowed brow was anything to go by. And yet, even from afar, Dimitri felt Felix’s unwavering stare on him, observing him as intently as he would during training sessions, when Dimitri would ask for pointers.

He must have looked awkward, silly even, dancing with partner after partner for most of the night. Maybe he should have taken Felix’s advice.

“Come on, Dimitri,” Glenn called out. “He may not look like it but he’s been waiting.”

With one more glance, Dimitri met Felix’s gaze, feeling his heart leap in his chest.

He wanted to dance with him.

“You’re taking too long.” Glenn hollered, placing one hand on Felix’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You and I both know he’s all bark and no bite anyway.”

There’s nothing left than to throw caution to the wind, he supposed.

With one last apologetic look at his partner, Dimitri let go, bowing in thanks. Before she could plead him to dance with her longer, Dimitri quickly made his way to Felix, his hesitance dwindling with every step.

Dimitri held out his hand. “It’s been a long time since we last danced, Felix.”

“You do know we’re not little kids anymore,” Felix said, crossing his arms. “It’s not the time to play games.”

“Is it so wrong of me to dance with my dear friend?” Dimitri insisted.

“You have a duty to your kingdom,” Felix replied. “You told me last night that you would dance with all of them.” Dimitri watched as the end of his lips quirk up in amusement. “You haven’t even gotten to half, Dimitri.”

“I admit I underestimated the number of… candidates, so to speak. But what is one dance with my advisor compared to the dozens I’ve already had?” Dimitri _would_ dance with him, even if his feet grew tired from merely standing.

“Felix, just dance with His Majesty.” Sylvain urged, teasing him as he gave him an encouraging pat on the back. “You know you want to.”

“No,” Felix said petulantly, darting his face away from Dimitri’s gaze.

“Felix! You promised him.” Ingrid chided. Felix answered her with a roll of his eyes, to which she responded with a scolding pinch to his arm.

“He really just wants to make you work for it. Typical,” Glenn noted with amusement.

“Ugh, fine.” Felix relented, shyly placing his hand in his. “Since you seem so intent on tiring your feet.”

With an elated smile, Dimitri led Felix to the center of the room. He felt his heart thud in excitement, warmth slowly spreading over his chest. He held Felix’s hand tightly, stiff from his nerves and almost afraid he might crush Felix’s hand in his own as a result of his own excitement.

Facing Felix like this, Dimitri suddenly felt out of his element, as if he was thrown into the battlefield for the very first time, so uncertain of what to do going forward. Shyly, Dimitri took each of Felix’s hands delicately. It was a far cry from the way they would touch each other whenever they sparred. What were usually fierce blows and indelicate retaliations were now soft, uncertain brushes of hands, a faint flush the result of skin contact rather than exertion.

It was scarily intimate.

Dimitri felt his chest expand from the sheer intensity of it, his heart feeling like it would burst if he ventured even the slightest bit closer.

All the while, Felix kept his gaze elsewhere, slight discomfort evident in the way he fidgeted in his hold. He allowed Dimitri to place his hand carefully on his shoulder.

“I will lead, if you don’t mind,” Dimitri said, voice barely above a whisper. His throat felt tight, as if his own voice was afraid of letting slip more than he should. But that shouldn’t be a problem; it was only a dance, nothing more. Yet, Dimitri felt oddly invigorated, his heart ever willing to take the plunge as long as Felix remained at his side.

He always felt the same whenever Felix was around.

With one slow step, Dimitri led the dance with one hand curled around Felix’s and the other resting at his waist. The crowd had their eyes on them now, it seemed, following their every movement. Soon, Dimitri would hear the telltale taps of boots against the marbled floor, more and more guests joining in the king’s dance with his trusted advisor.

"You're insufferable." Felix said, eyes still looking away. It was _cute_ , for lack of a better term, how Felix would return to the shyness he had supposedly left in childhood. "There are others here who are more worth your time."

"Time with you is not wasted, Felix," he said, his hand tightening around Felix’s. The pink tainting Felix’s cheeks deepened to a scarlet red.

Felix stepped the slightest bit closer, whispering harshly, "You're being loud—it’s embarrassing.”

Dimitri just chuckled. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Tch, yeah, right,” Felix retorted, though the small smile on his face was too telling.

“I’m only telling the truth, Felix.” Between the two of them, it should be Dimitri who should be embarrassed, given how long he danced with others before working up the courage to ask Felix. “Though if you truly feel uncomfortable, we can stop if you want?”

“No.” Came Felix’s quick answer. His eyes grew wide, as if he was surprised by his own refusal. “It’s just been a long time since I danced, that’s all.”

“I see. I suppose I could say the same. It has been a long while.” He had last danced at the ball in Garreg Mach. It and the Academy truly felt like a lifetime ago. He couldn’t recall much, aside from the turbulent events that had taken place there, but he could remember the many times he had grown closer to his classmates—including Felix.

Felix raised a brow at his words. “You’ve been dancing all night.”

“I… yes, of course.” Dimitri blushed in embarrassment. He _had_ been dancing all night, if it was considered dancing in the first place. In fact, it didn’t even feel like he was dancing at all, his body moving on its own like a creature of habit.

Flustered, he lost track of the rhythm, accidentally stepping on Felix’s boots, earning him a pained flinch from his partner.

“Careful!” Felix hissed, shaking the pain off his foot.

“Sorry,” Dimitri said sheepishly. Before he could instinctively pull away, Felix pulled him back—closer, even.

“Stop.” Felix sent him a serious look, amber eyes shining under the light. “ _I’ll lead_.”

Dimitri’s heart fluttered.

And so Felix gingerly took Dimitri’s hand in his, placing the other at his waist before stepping back, leading Dimitri back into the flow of the dance. It was amazing how Felix took everything in stride. Dimitri didn’t feel pressured to follow his lead, Felix shifting the dance into something casual, almost soothing—as if they were children once again.

Later, they would lose track of time, dancing even as the music changed every now and then. For first time in a long while, Dimitri found himself having fun. These past few days had been a treat, a reprieve from the weight of responsibility he had to face each waking day. With Felix, he was at peace, safe from the whispers that often haunted him as well as the eyes of those who awaited his downfall.

From afar, Glenn watched over them, shrugging before sending him a proud smile.

* * *

It would be around five songs later when their dance would be cut short by a young noble asking His Majesty for a dance.

Reluctantly, Dimitri let go of Felix’s hands, bowing and smiling to the man who had invited him.

Glenn watched as disappointment flickered in Felix’s face, his brother quickly turning away to hide his face. Felix uttered a soft goodbye before slipping away.

Glenn expected that Felix would return to his usual place at the corner of the ballroom, eager to get away from prying eyes. To his surprise, Felix pushed through the crowd, venturing to the ballroom’s entrance with haste.

Glenn raised a brow. Curious, he decided to follow his brother, wondering if Felix had just had enough of the ball—or something else.

“What are you up to?” Glenn thought aloud.

Felix walked quickly, prompting to Glenn to sprint in an effort to get ahead of him. Felix’s face was flushed red. As he continued on his way, he rested one hand against his forehead, shaking his head in dismay.

Ah. So that’s what this was.

Felix was so predictable.

Judging from the way he fidgeted, his fingers curling in on themselves, Felix was embarrassed, disappointed and incredibly happy at the same time.

Glenn let out an amused chuckle as he echoed Felix’s footsteps. “My, my, my… seems little Felix has grown up,” he said, patting the top of Felix’s head.

After a while, it became evident where exactly Felix was headed. Like this, Felix behaved much as he did when he was a child, always hiding when his emotions were too much, afraid of being teased and afraid of his emotions’ intensity.

Soon enough, Glenn found himself in front of Felix’s room, watching as Felix fumbled with the key. Felix’s hands trembled as he tried to unlock the door, the key slipping from his hands and falling to the floor with a _clink_.

“Shit,” Felix cursed to himself, bending down to pick it up. Glenn couldn’t help but laugh, a grin spreading across his face as he waited for Felix to finally open his room.

When Felix finally, finally keyed in his door, Glenn clapped, congratulating him. “Well done.”

Felix quickly shuffled towards his bed, sitting on the side as he buried his face in his hands, as though willing the deep flush on his face to fade away.

Glenn sat beside him, patiently waiting for Felix to calm down. Few were the times Glenn had seen Felix like this, at least recently.

“Why did it have to be now?” With a frustrated sigh, Felix rubbed a hand down his face.

“It’s always been there,” Glenn said, watching Felix pace in front of his bed. “I’m pretty sure you know that by now.”

Glenn understood Felix’s frustration. It was evident that it was directed more at himself rather than Dimitri.

Felix fell into an abrupt stop, his gaze falling on his desk strewn with various letters and documents. Glenn watched him as he moved toward it, hand reaching out to open the drawer. He opened it slowly, uncertainty present on his face. There was a moment’s hesitation before he reached into the drawer, rummaging deep inside it before pulling out an old box.

Glenn raised his brows in curiosity.

For all his time watching over Felix in the castle, this was the first time he had seen this box.

Glenn shuffled to the side, leaving room for Felix to return to his bed, placing the box comfortably on his lap. With a deep breath, Felix slowly lifted the lid, revealing its contents.

Sitting on top of old pieces of parchment was a dried-up, white rose garland. Its petals threatened to fall from its stems, its once pure color now a shadow of its beauty.

Glenn knew exactly what it was.

“After all these years…” Glenn watched as Felix pick one lone rose from the woven garland, studying it with a somber expression. “You never did manage to give it to him.”

It was more than a decade ago that Felix had shown it to him, pulling at his cloak as soon as he had arrived back at the manor.

 _“Glenn, Glenn! I need your opinion!”_ Felix pulled on his leg as soon as he stepped down from his horse.

 _“Felix, can’t this wait until later? I haven’t even led Conrad into the stables yet.”_ He had just arrived from his mission in the far east of Fraldarius territory, quelling a rowdy bunch of bandits looting a quiet village.

 _“No!”_ Felix pulled on his arm with all his might. It almost hurt. That crest of his was a menace in his hands. _“We don’t have time!”_

 _“Alright, alright. Calm down, would you? You don’t have to pull so hard,”_ Glenn chided him, rubbing his arm.

 _“Look.”_ And in Felix’s hands was a woven rose garland. It looked clumsily woven, clearly made by a child. But the effort put into it was evident.. _“Does it look good?”_

 _“Well, it’s not horrible.”_ Felix scowled at his words—always so easy to rile up. _“Better than I expected, actually.”_

 _“If you’re not going to help me, I’m asking—”_ Felix wracked his mind for other options. Glenn could almost see the gears turning in his head. _“Ugh, whatever. I’m doing this myself!”_

Glenn let out a laugh as he pulled Felix back to him. His brother’s temper was so fickle, yet he could not find it in himself to stop messing with him.

 _“Alright, Felix. I’ll help.”_ The unimpressed pout on his brother’s face was priceless. _“I’ll help you weave it better so it won’t fall apart.”_

 _“You better, or I’ll never forgive you.”_ Felix pulled him down to sit with him by the tree, small hands already working on the stems to pull them tighter.

With a sigh, Glenn took his place on the ground, picking up the diligently working Felix to seat him on his lap. The young child didn’t even flinch, fiery eyes glued to his work.

Glenn could tell that Felix had already poured a lot of time into this. Judging by the size of the roses he had picked, and the way some parts of the garland were well woven, Felix wanted it to be as perfect as it can be.

“ _So, who is this for?”_ Glenn tightened one of the stems as Felix fiddled with the garland.

 _“Not telling,”_ Felix said petulantly. Oh, as if it wasn’t obvious who it was for in the first place.

 _“It’s for Dimitri, isn’t it? You’re horrible at hiding it, Felix.”_ Glenn tapped the top of his head.

“ _So what if it is?_ ” Felix looked up behind him to meet his gaze, his glare belied by the blush tinting his cheeks.

 _“No reason.”_ Glenn offered him a small smile before returning to fix the stray stems on the garland. _“He leaves this afternoon, right? Must be why you were adamant on working on this now. You could have asked father, though.”_

“ _No._ ” Felix said with a heavy sigh. “ _He’s busy._ ”

‘ _So young but so perceptive._ ’ Glenn thought. It was true that their father had been swamped with work today, with the king asking for advice on several disputes on their borders. The past week, the king and his advisor had met all day until the night, ironing out whatever differences in opinion they may have in certain political issues. This, of course, left the young prince and Felix to play, only ever talking to their parents during meals.

“ _Still, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind helping you out.”_ Their father may be a busy man, but Glenn knew that he would spare a moment to help Felix with his gift.

 _“I don’t want to bother him. Besides, you’re here now!”_ Felix smiled. “ _Can you make it sturdier? I’m scared it’ll break.”_

“ _Alright, alright_.” Glenn went back to work with a hum. “ _Though I doubt this will last in Dimitri’s hands. Still can’t believe he broke that sword I gave him._ ”

 _“He’ll be careful. I’ll even remind him to,”_ Felix said with a huff, unhappy with the prospect of his gift becoming undone.

 _“You do know what a rose garland means, Felix?”_ Glenn asked. It was an unusual gift, considering the two children’s interests.

 _“It’s just something you give to someone important to make them happy.”_ Felix said simply.

 _“Well, you’re not wrong_ ,” Glenn said as he guided Felix’s hands to fix the position of a rose _._ “ _But it’s way deeper than that. I doubt you could understand its significance now. You’re still just a kid.”_

 _“Whatever, I’m still giving it to Dimitri.”_ Glenn had to hand it to Felix, once he set his mind on something, there was no changing it.

 _“Even if it’s a gift for someone whom you want to love you back? These things are for lovers, Felix.”_ Glenn felt Felix freeze for the slightest moment before he shook his head with a frown.

 _“I’m still giving it to him.”_ Felix face burned.

Oh.

_Oh._

His little brother had a crush.

 _‘How interesting.’_ Glenn grinned.

“ _If you’re just going to tease me then stop helping me. I can do it myself.”_ Felix pouted.

 _“Alright, I’ll stop. I’ll help you.”_ Glenn ruffled Felix’s hair, much to his chagrin. _“No need to get snippy about it, Felix.”_

 _“Hmph.”_ Felix was as no-nonsense about this as he was everything else, intent on turning this gift into perfection.

 _“Do you think you can give it to him?”_ Glenn asked. Surely, Felix must feel a bit apprehensive about giving it to Dimitri. It was like a confession after all.

Felix sat quiet in his lap, pondering the question. After a moment’s silence, Felix turned around to meet his gaze.

 _“Promise me you’ll be there with me when I give it to him?”_ Felix requested.

With those innocent eyes, Glenn could not find it in himself to disagree.

_“I promise.”_

At that very moment, everything suddenly slipped into place.

Of all the things keeping him in the world of the living: a shriveled up rose garland, almost forgotten in a drawer.

Glenn couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of it.

In all honesty, he’d forgotten about the garland, assuming Felix had thrown it away years ago. After all, Dimitri and the king had to leave earlier than expected that day, before Felix could even scramble back to his room to get the garland.

The only thing that Felix managed to give Dimitri that day was a quick hug before he boarded the carriage. Glenn still remembered the small frown tugging down Felix’s lips as he waved goodbye.

Now, a similar look was painted over Felix’s face as he stood up carrying the lone rose in hand, letting it shine under the moonlight.

The lone rose, for all the years that had passed, looked better than expected. The magic he casted over it seemed to have lingered, keeping the rose intact, its dry petals being the only evidence of its age.

“I never would have guessed, but then you have always been a sentimental sap. It’s probably why you and Dimitri get along so well.” Glenn spoke softly. “It really meant that much to you.”

With a sigh, Felix returned to his place on the bed, placing the rose back in the garland, caressing its petals with uncharacteristic gentleness.

“I’m still here if you want to give it to him,” Glenn whispered to Felix.

Felix looked deep in thought as he held the garland. Glenn was fairly sure that Felix knew that now, more than ever, was the best time to actually give the garland to its recipient, to finally cross that bridge he had long yearned to walk.

Felix took a deep breath, hands moving to slide the box closed. However, a dull shine caught his attention, prompting Felix to pause, hands rummaging deeper inside the box. A soft clink after, Felix found what he was looking for, slowly pulling it into the open.

Glenn’s heart stuttered when he caught sight of it.

His old black iron spur.

He would have thought it lost to Duscur’s flames long ago. To see it in Felix’s hands made his chest warm from the sentiment. Sitting beside Felix, Glenn could see the telltale shine of Felix’s eyes, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he gazed on the old relic.

“Damn it, you’re making me cry.” Glenn let out a breathless laugh. “You truly are a sentimental fool. Just like father, just like me.”

“This is stupid.” Felix muttered to himself, wiping away his tears with the edge of his sleeve. His voice was tight with emotion as he talked. “But this time, I’ll give it to him. Just watch me.”

Glenn placed a hand over Felix’s shoulder, watching as Felix put on a determined face. His brother had truly grown into a fine man. Slowly but surely, he had worked through his shortcomings, now taking due care on the words he used, and addressing emotions he once tried to conceal. Glenn could not be more proud of him.

“It doesn’t have to be now, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow. But I’ll be there when you need me—as I promised.”

“Watch me, Glenn.”

* * *

Restless energy teemed at Felix’s fingertips as he sat to Dimitri’s right, overseeing the final council meeting for this month.

They had been in a roundtable discussion for hours now, with almost every lord present to express their grievances. Most of them had the same issues: age-old border and territory disputes, the unwise imposition of taxes, and trade agreements gone awry. These issues would not be too complicated to solve if the lords remained cooperative throughout the settlement.

Of course, most of the time such was not the case, prompting Dimitri and Felix to extend these meetings a little more than necessary, if only to placate all of the parties.

Felix always reminded Dimitri that they had other more pressing issues to discuss, shutting down any other point that the lords would want to raise. It was tiring and grueling, getting all of the lords to agree to the terms of certain new laws and agreements. Felix found it impressive that Dimitri would plow through them one by one, intent on spearheading the reforms he wished to implement.

It was inspiring.

During meetings, Dimitri appeared to be the benevolent ruler he had always wanted to be, compassionate, level-headed and just. But Felix was aware that such composure came at a price, and there was only so much he could do to ease the burden weighing down Dimitri’s shoulders.

As inspiring as he was, Dimitri still worried him.

He placed every bit of himself into his work, often forgetting to rest, to ask for assistance if need be. Felix took measures to make it easier on him, from shooting down lofty suggestions to keeping him company late at night.

Because even after years of denying it, Felix knew that Dimitri was someone he cherished, clumsy as he was at expressing it. Years of distance had only made his heart grow fonder, absolutely weaker for a man who was at once still broken, and yet impossibly strong.

He wanted to let him know.

He needed to let him know _now._

Before his chance once again slipped out of his grasp.

He held the rose garland beneath his cloak, his fingers toying with the petals idly as he bided his time. It had been a long time since Felix felt this nervous. Of course, as it so often was, it just had to be because of Dimitri.

It was deep into the afternoon when Lord Isaach raised his hand, all the other councilmen looking at him, breath caught in their throats.

“Your Majesty, we would like to ask for your decision, if we may, regarding your impending marital relations.” Lord Isaach bowed.

No one dared to speak a word, all waiting for Dimitri’s declaration with bated breath.

“I have made my decision,” Dimtri said. “I shall personally contact the person in question.” Felix’s heart stopped in his chest. “If that is all, let us return to the matter at hand.”

Murmurs immediately sounded in the room, the council members making snide remarks and ill-placed boasts as they conversed amongst themselves.

He had not expected that Dimitri would make a decision so soon. He had watched him for most of the night, at least before he retired to his quarters to regain his bearings, and he had thought no one Dimitri danced with made an impression.

The only person of note that Dimitri had interacted with last night was Dedue.

In fact, he clearly remembered the two moving to the balcony to talk privately.

 _‘Of course…’_ Felix thought, his hand tightening over the garland. His heart ached painfully in his chest, the harsh reality of it all crashing down on him. _‘So he really has made his decision.’_

It was the best time to finally throw the thing away once and for all.

For the rest of the meeting, Felix avoided meeting Dimitri’s gaze, far too afraid that his nonchalant façade would crumble and break even at the slightest glance.

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Felix stormed out, determined to finally rid himself of the wretched garland, to break free from whatever sentiment he still nursed for Dimitri.

He was a fool.

He should have seen it coming.

Dedue and Dimitri had been exchanging letters for years now.

And even before that, Dedue never left Dimitri’s side, never once wavering, never once straying.

He could not imagine a better match for Dimitri than Dedue Molinaro himself.

Before he could venture further, a strong hand landed on his shoulder, careful and hesitant.

He need not turn around to know who it was.

“Felix, may I have a word with you?” Dimitri asked, his words ringing in Felix’s ears.

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, Dimitri was intent on making things harder for him.

“If this is about Lord Chalphy’s tax scheme, we can discuss it later. I’m busy.” Felix did not dare turn around.

“Just a moment, Felix,” Dimitri insisted, his voice earnest. “I promise you it won’t take long. But it is important.”

Felix begrudgingly turned. “And this couldn’t wait until later?” Felix raised a brow. Beneath his cloak, he clutched the garland tight.

“Please, Felix.” Dimitri looked at him imploringly. Felix let out a sigh of defeat. Truly, he could not find it in himself to reject him.

“Fine,” Felix relented, hiding the garland behind his back. “But make it quick.”

“Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?” Dimitri led him to one of the castle’s balconies, this one overlooking the castle gardens.

It was nearing sunset, the meeting having taken over most of their day, leaving them mentally exhausted. The fresh air was a welcome sensation, serving to calm Felix’s nerves, even a little bit. Yet, a sense of dread remained persistent in his belly, his instincts telling him to run and hide any evidence of his affections.

While he, loathe as he was to say it, _loved_ Dimitri, he could not bear the pain of hearing his personal announcement; in this moment, his heart was far too fragile to take it.

“Felix…” Dimitri started, his voice taking on a softer tone, a stark contrast to the commanding tone he had used earlier. Still, that very softness placed him on edge.

“Just spit out, Dimitri,” Felix said with a sigh, running his hand over his hair. “Don’t beat around the bush.”

“I…well…” Dimitri spoke timidly. Felix watched as Dimitri scrambled over his words.

“Just say it.” Felix said, wanting this to be over and done with.

“Felix…” Dimitri began again, this time more sure of himself. “Will you marry me?”

The words almost did not register in his mind when Dimitri said them, leaving him struggling to make sense of Dimitri’s question.

“What?” The words continued to echo in his ears, unable to find purchase in Felix’s thoughts. “What did you just say?”

“Felix,” Dimitri said again, a hesitant smile on his face “will you marry me?”

Felix's heart soared at his words, racing a mile a minute in his chest, threatening to burst from his ribcage.

“You’re serious.” Felix said dumbly.

Dimitri wanted to marry him.

_Him._

Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

“I am.” Dimitri said simply. He bristled slightly at Felix’s words, unsure of what Felix’s reaction really meant.

“No,” Felix said, the reality still not sinking in.

“A—ah, I apologize,” Dimitri sputtered, blushing fiercely. “I must have overstepped. I—”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that. Stop jumping to conclusions.” Felix stumbled over his words as he tried to placate the situation. Goddess, Dimitri just had the nerve to spring the question at such a _great_ time.

“Then what is it that you really meant, Felix?” Dimitri’s brows drew tight, Felix’s words only serving to aggravate his anxiety over Felix’s answer.

Not knowing what to say, Felix instead brought out the garland, petals falling to the ground as he placed it gently into Dimitri’s hands.

“Here.” Felix’s voice was soft, a matching blush staining his cheeks as their fingers brushed.

A look of pure surprise etched itself on Dimitri’s face, eye widening at the sight of the garland.

Felix remained embarrassed as he studied it. There was a lot to be desired wtih regards to how it looked. Annette and Mercedes helped him as much as they could to revive the once dried up roses before he could give it to Dimitri, pouring their combined magic into it with full concentration. While it was far from perfect, it at least looked presentable. Only the edges of the petals and leaves remained dry, as if the roses were freshly picked. The stems remained stiff, but Felix tried as hard as he could to secure the stems around each other, determined to make the gift last for as long as possible.

“This is…” Felix watched as Dimitri gently caressed the rose petals, dumbstruck. Sending him a meaningful look, Dimitri raised the garland before placing it atop his head.

“It is what it is.” Felix felt his heart flutter as he took in the sight. It oddly suited Dimitri. He could not help but imagine Dimitri younger—the Dimitri he had originally made the garland for.

“So is this a yes?” Dimitri had that earnest, hopeful look in his eye as he asked.

“No.” Felix almost let out a peal of laughter when he saw Dimitri’s shoulders drop in disappointment.

“I don’t understand.” Dimitri said.

“I just mean,” Felix said, “that marriage is far too soon.” Felix shook his head. He could not stop the small smile tugging at his lips. “We focus on stabilizing the kingdom first, _then_ we’ll talk marriage.”

Dimitri let out a small laugh, beaming as he met Felix’s gaze.

“Ever wise of you, Felix.” Dimitri drew closer, taking Felix’s hand in his. “Shall I take that as a yes with some reservations?”

“Hah. Don’t flatter yourself.” Shyly, Felix wove his fingers with Dimitri’s, marveling at how comfortably they fit together. “You still have a long way to go before you can get my wholehearted assent.”

“If that’s the case, I could say the same to you, Felix.” Dimitri pulled him closer, leaning his forehead against his. “I do just have one more question.”

“What is it?” Oh, how tempting it was to just lean in.

“When did you make this, Felix?” Dimitri let one finger tease at one of the petals.

“You’ll laugh.” Felix darted his eyes away.

“Please?” Dimitri implored him.

“When you visited in the summer.” Realization dawned on Dimitri’s face from his admission, and Felix could feel his face warm even further.

“That was so many years ago” Dimitri was awestruck. “How did you manage to maintain this?”

“Annette and Mercedes helped,” Felix explained. “Glenn did too, all those years ago.”

Felix remembered it fondly; Glenn had obliged him despite having just arrived home, easily swept by his whims. If it weren’t for Glenn’s help, Felix doubted that the garland would have lasted this long.

Felix wondered if Glenn could see him now, and if he’d be glad that he was finally able to do it.

After all, it was much a gift from Felix as it was from Glenn.

“So does this mean the kiss—” Before Dimitri could continue on further, Felix surged up on his toes, capturing his lips without hesitation.

The feeling was incredibly overwhelming. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. He felt Dimitri slowly relax into the kiss, calloused hands coming up to cradle his face.

When they finally parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other, trying to catch their breath.

“I remember everything,” Felix whispered against Dimitri’s lips.

“Then you wouldn’t mind another one then.” Dimitri playfully pecked his lips again before pressing more kisses all over his face. Once he was satisfied, Dimitri let out a breathless laugh, a blush still riding high on his cheeks.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Dimitri confessed. “You’ve no idea, Felix.” He pulled Felix into his arms, embracing him as he rested his chin over his shoulder.

A companionable silence stretched between them as they relished in each other’s warmth.

“If marriage is too soon,” Dimitri whispered, just a breath from Felix’s ear, “then how about this: may I have the honor of courting you Duke Fraldarius?”

“Whatever works for you, Dimitri.”

It was then that he felt it.

It was a release, a revelation all at once.

And Glenn knew that this was it.

Slowly, his body began to dissolve into specks of bright golden light, dancing in the air and glittering under the sunset.

It was too soon for a proper farewell, but Glenn would not have it any other way.

There was no other perfect moment to leave than the moment where you can finally see your brother happy.

From afar, Glenn watched Dimitri’s eye widen in shock, his eye twinkling beneath golden sparks.

“So it’s finally here, huh. My time’s finally up.” Glenn gave Dimitri a bittersweet smile. “You don’t have to worry about me any longer, Dimitri.”

Before Dimitri could speak, Glenn put a finger to his lips.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Dimitri looked taken aback, swallowing back the words that threatened to spill from his lips. Glenn let out a chuckle at his expression; Dimitri had always been so earnest. “I know what you’re going to say, anyway. But, let me tell you before you think otherwise: thank you for everything, Dimitri. And I mean everything.”

Glenn could feel his body slowly slipping away, a sense of relief suddenly washing over him as he spoke with the last bit of his strength.

“I almost wish I could stay for the wedding. You both really made my stay here worthwhile, you know.” Glenn spoke softly. “I hope Felix does not pose too much of a problem for you, but I think I can rest assured that you can handle him, the handful that he is.

“Learn to lean on him, too.” Glenn reminded him. “You’re not alone, not anymore. Don’t be stubborn and shoulder everything by yourself. Your friends, Felix, would love to help you. You need only ask.

“Take care of each other.” Dimitri nodded quietly, leaning his head against Felix. A lone tear escaped his eye as he gazed at him, as if committing Glenn’s image to memory. “That’s all I ask.”

At the very last moment, Felix turned around, a small smile tugging his lips, eyes sparkling with joy.

It was a sight Glenn would keep in his heart for the rest of his existence.

“One last thing… congratulations.”

* * *

It was a sunny morning, and Dimitri lay awake, soaking up the sunlight that spilled through the windows.

It was oddly refreshing to wake up in such a state. Before, he would wake in the middle of the night, watching as the night sky faded into dawn. He would then spend the rest of the day nursing a dull headache, murmurs sounding in his mind at the slightest bit of action.

But today, he found himself gravitating to his bed, eager to burrow himself deeper into the warm caress of his sheets and deeper into the warmth emanating from the man he loved, still sound asleep.

Rolling over to his side, Dimitri used one hand to prop himself up, twinkling blue eye watching over Felix, _his husband_ , sleeping comfortably, wrapped in thick blankets.

Felix looked younger when he was asleep, expression peaceful, hair in disarray. Dimitri could not stop himself from reaching out, and taking a stray lock between his fingers as he waited for him to wake.

With a yawn, Felix slowly opened his eyes, dark lashes framing warm amber. “You’re up early,” he said, turning over and rubbing away the sleep in his eyes. His wedding band glinted in the light, almost glowing under the sunlight.

“I couldn’t wait for our first day.” Dimitri pushed away stray strands away from Felix’s face, eager to see that light pink tinting the apples of his cheeks.

“We’ve been together since I was born,” Felix said matter-of-factly as he sat up.

“Of course, but we’ve only been married since yesterday…” Dimitri smiled happily.

“Sap.” Felix flicked Dimitri’s forehead playfully. Dimitri just wrapped his arms around him in reply, feeling Felix turn himself toward his chest with a sigh.

A companionable silence filled the room.

“Hmph, if Glenn was here, he would never let me live this down.” Felix spoke softly. Dimitri almost flinched when Felix mentioned his name, surprised that Felix was comfortable enough to talk about him so casually.

Dimitri smiled.

They’d come a long way, truly, and they had Glenn to thank, along with their friends and comrades. Dimitri wondered how they managed to end up being blessed with such amazing, steadfast people in their lives.

“I’m sure he would.” Dimitri recalled Glenn’s smile just as he waved his farewell. The memory gave him the slightest tinge of sadness, missing Glenn’s presence. But, no, Dimitri was happy for him—that he had finally freed himself from regrets, even if it took some time to do so.

“Tch, he’d laugh behind our backs through the whole wedding,” Felix murmured against Dimitri’s chest.

“Nevertheless, I am sure he’s happy for us.” Dimitri gave him a knowing smile.

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
